Boundaries
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Hinata, calon Ketua Klan Hyuuga, onmyouji yang melindungi kota Konoha. Sasuke, yokai dari klan Uchiha, klan yokai yang paling berkuasa sekaligus yokai milik Hinata.Setelah mengetahui sejarah klan-nya sendiri dan latar belakang Sasuke, keduanya harus bersatu padu untuk melawan Madara Uchiha. RnR! Chap 8 UP! :)
1. Chapter 1

Orang-orang berbaju hitam berdoa di depan altar berisi abu jenazah dan foto berbingkai. Beberapa berwajah datar, beberapa mengerutkan alis dan bahkan ada yang menangis. Pintu bergeser berulang kali, mengijinkan orang keluar-masuk. Kali ini, pintu bergeser, memunculkan seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang. Ia duduk disebelah adiknya yang mengerutkan alis dan mengepalkan tangannya. Adik perempuannya yang kuat. Disebelahnya, seorang pemuda bangkit dan pergi. Pemuda berwajah datar dengan kedua tangan terkepal disamping kakiknya. Kakak sepupunya yang tangguh. Sementara ia, dengan tangan gemetar, berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

* * *

**Boundaries**

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto.

* * *

Kematian adalah salah satu hal yang gadis itu—Hinata Hyuuga—takuti. Terlahir di keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga yang dituakan di daerahnya dan terkenal memiliki kekuatan spiritual tinggi, tidak membuat Hinata sekuat dan setangguh saudara-saudaranya. Hinata takut gelap, takut ketinggian dan serangga kecil, sensitif, mudah gugup dan lemah. Sementara kedua saudaranya, Hanabi, adik perempuannya dan Neji, kakak sepupunya, sangatlah kuat, tangguh, pemberani dan telah berhasil mengirim berbagai yokai ke neraka.

Menyandang nama Hyuuga dibelakang, berarti harus bersiap dikejar siluman tiap hari, berlatih untuk memusnahkan yokai pengganggu, dikutuk dan bersiap mati secara tak wajar setiap harinya. Dan pilihan terakhir itulah yang paling Hinata takuti. Ia tahu, manusia akan meninggal suatu hari nanti, tapi ia ingin pergi dengan damai, bukan secara tak wajar atau kena kutuk.

Adalah Konoha, daerah tempatnya tinggal, yang dikelilingi perbukitan dan pegunungan tempat para siluman bersemayam. 100 tahun yang lalu, keluarga Hyuuga datang dan berhasil membuat perjanjian dengan para siluman setempat untuk saling menghormati dan menjaga. Apabila salah satu melanggar, pihak lawan dapat membunuhnya di tempat atau menjadikannya budak.

Sekarang, kepala keluarga Hyuuga ke-8, meninggal, menyusul ayah Neji, Hizashi, yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Memikirkan orang yang anak meneruskan keluarga Hyuuga nantinya hanya membuat perut Hinata mulas. Orang itu adalah ayahnya. Ini berarti, Hinata dan Hanabi menjadi Hyuuga utama—Hyuuga keturunan langsung kepala itu berarti… Hinata sebagai anak sulunglah penerus keluarga Hyuuga mendatang….Seorang Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga yang penakut dan lemah ini!

Hidup akan lebih sulit bagi Hinata mulai dari sekarang.

* * *

Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga tepat di tengah-tengah Konoha, sebagai penyeimbang dan pengendali pegunungan yang mengelilinginya. Dan sekarang, rumah besar itu dipenuhi oleh manusia dan juga siluman-siluman penjaga gunung dan pesuruh keluarga Hyuuga.

Hari ini, status kepala klan akan diberikan kepada Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Gadis itu duduk diantara Neji dan Hanabi yang duduk dengan khidmat. Di depan mereka, Hiashi duduk bersimpuh, bersiap memulai acara.

Setelah menerima status barunya, dimulailah perjanjian yokai yang sebelumnya bekerja pada Hizashi untuk setia kepada kepala klan berikutnya. Acara yang sangat penting dan khidmat, namun sayangnya, Hinata tak memperhatikan sama sekali. Entah mengapa, ia merasa cemas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pikirannya melayang entah mengapa.

"Dengan ini—"

Dengan ini, Hinata harus berlatih lebih giat karena akan semakin banyak siluman yang mengejarnya…

"—kami serahkan—"

Dan kenapa harus ia yang menjadi putri sulung? Mengapa bukan Hanabi saja yang jelas-jelas lebih tanguh? Akan jadi apa klan jika ia yang memimpin?

"—Si Mata Merah."

Seperti ada yang memperhatikannya. Siapa? Hinata celingak-celinguk, mengusap tengkuknya yang merinding. Hanabi yang merasa terganggu, menepuk kaki kakaknya dan mendelik, "Nee-chan, perhatikan."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan memindahkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Di sana, ayahnya duduk bersimpuh di depan meja kecil yang terhidang sebotol sake dan dua gelas sake kecil. Tiba-tiba, muncullah Sang Yokai yang ditunggu, berwujud manusia dengan mata merah darah. Rambut hitamnnya panjang dan diikat dengan dua tanduk kecil di puncak kepalanya. Ia menuangkan sake ke gelas masing-masing. Mereka meminum sake bersamaan, sebagai tanda perjanjian setia.

"Hanabi-chan," bisik Hinata cemas. Neji dan Hanabi sama-sama menoleh dan mendelik kesal, membuat gadis itu menghela napas tertahan. Hatinya masih terasa khawatir. Seperti ada yang memperhatikannya dari tadi….

Akhirnya, upacara selesai. Baik manusia ataupun siluman bubar. Sementara itu, Hinata menarik ujung kimono Hanabi dan berbisik, "Nanti nee-chan mau cerita ya?"

Neji yang ikut mendengarnya, menaikkan alis, "Kenapa, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng cemas. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Upacara belum selesai bagi Hyuuga Utama. Termasuk anda, Neji-sama," ucapnya. Ketiganya saling lirik, namun tak berbicara apapun dan mengikuti pelayan itu ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup , Hiashi duduk bersimpuh di depan para Hyuuga utama dan siluman penguasa masing-masing daerah.

"Upacara masih terus berlanjut," ucap Hiashi. Ia berdehem pelan, lalu melanjutkan, "Karena kepala keluarga Hyuuga sebelumnya memiliki dua yokai—"

Hanya beberapa yang terkejut. Salah satunya adalah Hinata dan Hanabi, sementara Neji tanpa ekspresi. Sangat jarang orang yang memiliki dua yokai, karena yokai tersebut menghisap roh dan nutrisi badannya sebagai upah pelayanan. Yokai dan manusia yang sudah terikat dalam perjanjian sudah menjadi satu. Jika memiliki dua yokai sekaligus, tentu saja keduanya akan menghisap badan Hizashi sebagai upah. Hinata tak pernah tahu kakeknya sekuat itu.

"—Itachi Uchiha," Hiashi melambaikan tangan kanannya. Muncullah Sang Yokai, di sebelah kanannya, duduk bersimpuh. "Adalah salah satunya—"

Batin Hinata kembali bergejolak. Lebih daripada sebelumnya. Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha fokus.

"—sedangkan yang lain adalah," Hiashi melambaikan tangan kirinya.

Jantung Hinata hampir jatuh. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Muncullah yokai lain, berwajah hampir sama dengan yokai milik Hiashi. Ia berdiri di sebelah kiri ketua klan dengan rantai terkalung di lehernya. Dua tanduk mencuat dibalik rambut hitam gelapnya. Dan matanya… mata hitamnya, menatap Hinata tajam, seakan dapat membelah Hinata menjadi dua.

Betapa gemetarnya Hinata saat melihat mata itu menatapnya lurus-lurus. Jantungnya bertalu-talu, keringat terus menerus keluar dari tangannya. Mungkinkah ia yang menatap Hinata dari tadi? Apakah ia yang menyebabkan Hinata merasa cemas dan khawatir?

"Maka dari itu, disini, aku memanggil kalian, karena aku ingin menentukan, siapa yang kelak menggantikanku—"

Telinga Hinata seketika berdiri. Kepalanya mengadah tak percaya. Sekarang?

Hiashi memejamkan mata, hingga akhirnya kembali berbicara, "Sasuke Uchiha-lah yang akan memilih, tubuh siapa yang sanggup menahan dan menampungnya."

Seketika, ruangan berdengung ramai. Beberapa mendelik jelas-jelas, tanpa merasa harus disembunyikan. Para tetua memandang Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji dengan pandangan menusuk, seakan meremehkan.

Tiba-tiba, api berhembus di atas kepala mereka, membuat seisi ruangan terdiam. Itachi Uchiha, atas ijin Hiashi, telah menyemburkan napas apinya agar semua orang kembali terdiam.

"Tolong, hormati Sasuke," Hiashi melirik Sasuke, menganggukkan kepalanya, memberikan ijin pada Sasuke untuk memilih sekarang.

Hinata memejamkan mata, sedikit senang dalam hati, karena yang terpilih pastilah bukan dia. Pengamatan yokai sangat tajam dan mereka takkan memilih sembarang manusia untuk menjadi majikan mereka. Mungkin Neji atau Hanabi—

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Suara Sasuke yang keras dan jelas seakan membius semua orang di ruangan tersebut. Sementara yang namanya disebut, merasakan konser rock sedang di mulai di badannya, jantungnya berdentum kencang, keringat mengalir deras, dan badannya bukan lagi gemetar, namun mulai mati rasa.

Hening sedetik penuh, lalu detik berikutnya, seisi ruangan mulai ramai berbisik. Terutama Hyuuga utama. Mereka meragukan kemampuan Hinata. Tak terkecuali para Tetua.

"Tidak bisa Hinata!" ucap salah seorang Tetua, membuat kepala Hinata tertunduk makin dalam. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena bisa jadi bukan ia yang terpilih menjadi ketua klan berikutnya dan sedih karena diremehkan kekuatannya.

"Kita tak punya pilihan," Tetua yang lain menyela dengan wajah muram. "Itu perintah terakhir ketua klan sebelumnya."

Lagi, seisi ruangan hening. Tak bisa lagi membantah. Hanabi melirik kakak perempuannya cemas. Ia tahu, kakaknya sama sekali tak mempunyai niat untuk memimpin klan—meskipun itu masih lama. Gadis tangguh itu menyentuh kaki Hinata, menyuruhnya bangkit dan menolak. Sementara Neji yang melihatnya, mendelik kesal. Sementara Hinata makin tertunduk karena tertekan.

Hiashi berdehem, "Baiklah. Ada yang keberatan? Hinata? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, kaget, "A-ano… a-aku…, ku-kurasa aku bu-bukanlah o-orang yang te-tepat…."

"Itu tak merubah apapun. Ketua klan sebelumnya telah menugaskanku untuk memilih, dan karenanya keputusanku mutlak," Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. Dingin dan tegas. Membuat Hinata makin takut, walaupun hanya untuk melihatnya. Mungkinkah itu mengapa lehernya masih terikat? Karena tugas terakhirnya belum selesai?

"Kalau begitu, kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," ucap Hiashi tenang. "Kau dapat membawa Sasuke sekarang Hinata. Kalian bisa melakukan perjanjian ikatan kerja sendiri secara informal hingga waktumu memimpin klan, kalian baru bisa melakukan perjanjian setia."

Selesai. Hiashi menutup pertemuan dan semua orang ataupun yokai bubar sambil berbisik-bisik. Kini, tinggal Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Sasuke, Hiashi dan Itachi.

"Kau bisa melakukan perjanjian ikatan sendiri kan, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi memastikan.

Pelan dan penuh keraguan, Hinata mengangguk. Sementara Hanabi, menyela kesal, "Oto-sama, nee-chan tak sebodoh dan selemah itu!"

"Ya, tentu saja," gumam Hiashi. Ia menatap mata Hinata dalam, "Mulai dari sekarang, Sasuke akan melatihmu agar dapat menjadi pemimpin klan yang kami harapkan."

Seketika, beban di punggung Hinata—yang sudah begitu berat—kini seakan dilipat gandakan. Bagaimana ia bisa semakin kuat jika melihat wajah Sasuke pun ia tak kuasa.

"Neji, Hanabi," Hiashi berbalik, menepuk pundah Neji dan Hanabi, "Kalian juga bantu saudara kalian."

Ia lalu menatap Hinata lagi, "Aku menunggu kabar gembira, Hinata."

Dan pintu ditutup.

* * *

Yak, yoroshiku~ saya pendatang baru di fandom ini :) semoga kalian suka fic saya... walaupun rada OOC dan aneh -,-'

kritik, saran, masukan, dll ditunggu di review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Boundaries**

Naruto bukan punya sayaahh!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Di depannya, Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Di samping kanannya, Hanabi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ditajamkan. Di samping kiri Hinata, Neji terdiam dengan muka datar. Mereka berempat duduk mengelilingi meja kecil. Terus begitu dalam waktu yang lama, hingga akhirnya Hanabi bangkit.

"Sampai kapan kita akan diam begini terus?" serunya kesal.

"A-ano…."

"Bagaimana kalau kita melepaskan rantai di lehernya dulu?" ucap Neji memotong perkataan Hinata. "Itu yang ingin kau katakan kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Hanabi kembali duduk dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa lehernya dirantai?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ka-karena… a-aku be-belum melakukan pe-perjanjian d-de-dengannya…," ucap Hinata. Neji dan Hanabi saling lirik, sedikit terkejut.

"Darimana kau tahu, Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Hn," Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Itulah mengapa aku memilihmu."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Mengetahui apa yang Neji dan Hanabi tidak tahu, baginya sudah seperti pujian tersendiri. Ditambah Sasuke yang menyeringai—walaupun Hinata tetap menganggapnya menyeramkan, namun sepertinya Sasuke tak seburuk itu.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan buat perjanjian dengannya," ucap Neji. "Kami pergi dulu."

"Eeh? Neji-nii, bagaimana dengan Hinata-nee?" protes Hanabi. Namun Neji tak menjawab, hanya menarik gadis kecil itu keluar ruangan. "Hinata-nee!"

"Ah…," tangan Hinata menggapai, hendak menahan kedua saudaranya pergi, namun pintu keburu ditutup Neji. Tangan Hinata langsung turun, lesu. Kenapa kakak sepupunya itu begitu tega membiarkan ia sendiri bersama orang yang ia takuti?

Kini, tinggal Hinata dan Sasuke yang saling berhadapan. Hinata menunduk makin dalam, sementara Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam.

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bosan. Suara Sasuke mengagetkannya, membuat gadis itu mendongak.

"I-iya!" jawab Hinata. "Ta-tapi a-aku tak k-kuat mi-minum sake..."

"Pantas semua orang meremehkanmu," ucapan Sasuke langsung menusuk Hinata. Gadis itu kembali tertunduk, menahan tangis.

"Kau tahu, ada cara lain untuk melakukan perjanjian," ucap Sasuke menghela napas. Tak menyangka gadis ini begitu rapuh.

Hinata mendongak sedikit, penasaran.

"Cara lainnya adalah, darahmu dan darahku harus bersatu."

"Eeh?" Hinata mengangkat wajah sepenuhnya, menatap Sasuke kaget. Namun wajah Sasuke mengatakannya seakan hal itu biasa.

"Tapi, kalau melakukan perjanjian itu, saat kau mati, aku juga ikut mati. Aku tak bisa diturunkan kepada penggantimu nanti. Itulah perjanjian setia yang sebenarnya."

"Ba-bagaimana…."

Sasuke menggigit jempolnya, membuat darah segar keluar. Ia menatap Hinata lurus, mengacungkan jempolnya yang berdarah. Hinata mundur. Ia benar-benar belum siap.

"Kau tak bisa mundur lagi," ucap Sasuke. "Ini perintah ketua klan sebelumnya."

Hinata menggeleng, ketakutan.

"Kau ingin dianggap sehebat saudara-saudaramu kan? Lebih hebat dari saudara-saudaramu?"

Hinata melirik Sasuke, tergoda sedikit. Lalu kemudian menggeleng, "Aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu!"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mendekati Hinata, membuat gadis itu makin mundur.

"Yo-yokai-san…," Hinata mundur ketakutan hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding.

"Itu bukan namaku," ucap Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, kesal.

"Ma-maaf… bi-bisakah ng…."

Sasuke tak memperdulikan Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena ketakutan. Ia makin mempersempit jarak antara keduanya. Hinata memejamkan mata, ketakutan. Badannya kembali gemetar, dan jantungnya kembali berdentum. Namun tak terjadi sesuatu. Hinata mulai membuka mata pelan… dan menemukan Sasuke menggapai tangannya dan menggigit jempol Hinata.

"Aa—" Hinata mengerang kesakitan.

"Heh. Begitu saja kau sudah mengeluh," cibir Sasuke. Yokai tampan itu tak memperdulikan Hinata yang mengelak dengan terbata-bata, namun menempelkan jempolnya dengan jempol Hinata. Luka dengan luka. Darah dengan darah.

"Ah," Hinata menyadari setetes noda darah mengotori tatami di bawahnya. Namun detik berikutnya, Hinata sudah tak sanggup mengeluarkan desahan apapun karena kekagetan menguasasinya. Berpusat di noda darah yang ia perhatikan, muncul lingkaran, meluas hingga Hinata dan Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya. Ruangan bergaya Oriental itu telah berubah menggelap, seakan keduanya ditelan kegelapan. Darah yang mengotori tatami itu kembali keatas, memanjang, berubah menjadi tali merah dan mengikat keduanya.

Hinata tak bisa lagi menjerit. Suaranya seakan hilang. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata, ketakutan, berharap ini hanyalah mimpi dan begitu ia bangun, ternyata kakeknya masih hidup dan ia bisa hidup tenang selamanya.

"Buka matamu," suara Sasuke mengagetkannya, membuatnya membuka mata. Semua telah kembali semula. Ruangan tempat mereka duduk tadi, punggung Hinata yang menabrak dinding, dan wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat. Wajahnya seketika memerah.

"A-anoo…."

"Darah kita telah menyatu, Nona," ucap Sasuke membungkuk hormat. "Panggillah aku kapan pun kau mau. Perintahkan apapun, bahkan mati sekalipun, akan kujalani jika itu perintahmu."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. Apakah ini Sasuke yang sebelumnya? Yang mencibirnya? Yang membuatnya ketakutan?

"Jangan panggil aku 'Nona', U-Uchiha-san," ucap Hinata. "Pa-panggil a-aku Hinata."

"Baik, Hinata-sama."

"Ta-tanpa_ suffix,_" tambah Hinata.

"Dan bisakah Anda memanggil saya dengan nama depan? Maafkan ketidak—"

"S-Sasuke…."

Sasuke mendongak, terkejut karena majikan barunya—yang ia kira penakut dan kurang percaya diri—bisa memotong ucapannya.

"S-Sasuke-san," wajah cantik itu memerah. "Tolong jangan pakai bahasa baku dan terlalu sopan. Berlakulah seperti biasa."

Seketika Sasuke menyeringai. Ia kembali duduk lega dan terlihat santai, "Inilah mengapa aku memilihmu."

Pernyataan—yang sebenarnya tidak jelas, pujian atau bukan—berhasil membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Gadis itu menunduk, berharap Sasuke tak melihat wajah memerahnya. Sudah dua kali Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, namun Hinata belum mengerti benar apa maksudnya. Apa alasan Sasuke sebenarnya. Dan seakan mengerti apa yang Hinata pikirkan, Sasuke menambahkan.

"Kalau aku memilih salah satu dari kedua saudaramu, mungkin aku masih berbahasa normal, disuruh-suruh, tak bisa sebebas ini," jelas Sasuke, membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ta-tapi a-aku y-yang p-paling lemah… ti-tidak s-seharusnya kau m-memilihku," ucap Hinata.

"Karena itu aku akan membuatmu lebih kuat dari semua Hyuuga disini," jawab Sasuke santai. Mata Hinata melebar, tak percaya Sasuke dapat mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu santai.

"Maka dari itu, suruhlah aku melatihmu hingga kau layak menjadi kepala klan berikutnya," tambah Sasuke lagi. Hinata terdiam. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia masih ingin kabur, ingin pergi keluar Konoha, bebas sebebas anak remaja lainnya. Bukan mengurusi klan dan yokai-yokai mengerikan. Bahkan, beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih takut pada Yokainya.

"Bukan saatnya kau lari. Ini saatnya kau berdiri dan menghadapi," ucap Sasuke lagi, membuat mata Hinata terbeliak.

"B-Bagaimana…?"

"Kau dan aku satu sekarang, ingat?"

Mata lavender itu menatap mata Sasuke. Entah apa artinya. Dan akhirnya, terucaplah perintah Hinata, "Latih aku hingga layak menjadi kepala klan berikutnya."

Yokai tampan itu kembali menyeringai. "Baik."

* * *

Walaupun tak terlihat di wajah datarnya, Hinata tahu benar kalau yokai miliknya itu sedang bosan. Luar biasa bosan, malah. Ia hanya memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan kosong. Sementara yang ditatap merasa benar-benar bersalah dan tak enak.

Gara-gara telah melakukan perjanjian, tubuh Hinata belum bisa beradaptasi dengan Sasuke. Karena itulah sekarang mereka disini, di kamar Hinata, dengan Hinata terbaring lemah.

Pintu diketuk. Hanabi menggeser pintu kamar Hinata, membawakan makan malam.

"Terima kasih, Hanabi," ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum lemah.

Alis Hanabi bertautan, khawatir, "Nee-chan baik-baik saja?"

"Ada aku disini," jawab Sasuke, membuat Hinata terperangah.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu," balas Hanabi ketus. "Nee-chan, katanya ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Hinata terdiam, mengingat lagi perkataannya. Ah, seusai ayahnya melakukan perjanjian dengan Itachi!

"Tidak jadi," ucap Hinata. Alis Hanabi makin mengkerut, namun karena ingin kakaknya istirahat, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan pamit.

Setelah pintu ditutup, ruangan kembali sunyi. Hinata mengambil makanannya, sementara Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau… selalu bercerita pada adikmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata, yang sedang meniup sup yang panas, menoleh, tersenyum kecil, "Iya. Tapi dengan adanya kau, mungkin aku akan bercerita kepadamu."

"Hn," Sasuke kembali terdiam. Namun akhirnya bicara lagi, "Sebenarnya tidak perlu. Karena sekarang, kau dan aku satu."

Kalimat itu. Berkali-kali telah Sasuke ucapkan ke Hinata, membuat gadis itu merasa bodoh dan bebal. Untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya, gadis itu kembali meniup sup panasnya.

"Kenapa kau tak menyuruhku untuk menyuapimu?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Hinata hampir tersedak.

"A-a-a-ap-apaa?"

"Menyuapimu."

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata balik.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran. "Agar kau bisa istirahat."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Aku memang lelah, tapi paling tidak, tanganku masih bisa berfungsi."

Jawaban itu sepertinya sanggup membungkam Sasuke. Setelah gadis berambut gelap itu menyelesaikan makanannya, sunyi kembali datang. Senyap menguasai ruangan. Wajah Sasuke kembali bosan.

Hinata bertanya-tanya, apa yang biasanya Sasuke lakukan? Kenapa Sasuke meunggunya disini? Kenapa dia tak kembali ke alamnya sebentar, atau ikutan istirahat? Berapa umur Sasuke? Apa yokai bisa jatuh cinta? Kalau iya, apakah Sasuke memiliki orang yang ia cintai? Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Dan ribuan pertanyaan lain berterbangan di otak Hinata. Namun gadis itu tak berani bertanya. Segan. Canggung. Tapi ia penasaran.

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya, tanyakan saja," ujar Sasuke, membuat Hinata terperangah sekian kalinya. "Tak usah segan, kau—"

"—dan aku satu sekarang," potong Hinata, terkekeh sendiri. "Padahal aku baru bertemu denganmu tadi, tapi aku sudah hapal kata-katamu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Wajahnya masih sama datar, namun Hinata tahu benar kalau yokai miliknya itu mulai merasa santai.

"Eh," Hinata menyadari sesuatu. Ia terduduk dengan mata fokus ke Sasuke, membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat heran. Tangan putih itu menggapai leher yokai miliknya, menyentuh dan meraba kesekelilingnya.

"Rantainya hilang!"

Sasuke takjub sekaligus heran. Takjub akan kepolosan majikan barunya dan heran karena perkataannya. Bukankah tadi ia sendiri yang bilang kalau rantainya baru lepas setelah melakukan perjanjan?

"Tentu saja, bukankah—" Sasuke tercekat, melihat Hinata yang kelihatannya sudah tak lagi mendengarkan, melainkan tersenyum bahagia dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Syukurlah, Sasuke-san," ucapnya tulus, penuh syukur.

Sungguh, Sauke tak habis pikir. Tak pernah menyangka hati Hinata benar-benar selembut dan setulus ini. Selemah ini. _Manusia_, decaknya dalam hati. Mengolok sekaligus memuji. Harusnya kini ia yang bersyukur, telah memilih Hinata. Ia dapat memelihara dan menjaga hati mulia itu. Ia dapat melindungi malaikat itu.

"Untunglah aku memilihmu," gumam Sasuke tak sadar, hanya sebuah bisikan lirih dan pelan. Namun sunyi yang menghiasi kamar Hinata membuat gumaman itu terdengar oleh pemilik kamar walaupun samar-samar.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata, menyangka Sasuke berbicara padanya. Yokai itu menggeleng pelan, kembali menidurkan majikannya dan menyelimutinya. "'Istirahatlah," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, menuruti Sasuke. Tak lama, dirinya tertidur.

* * *

Pagi hari, ketiga Hyuuga muda berangkat ke sekolah. Sepagian ini, Sasuke berulang kali mendadak muncul di samping Hinata, mengagetkan majikannya itu. Hingga Hinata siaga 1, siap-siap kalau Sasuke muncul lagi.

Setelah berpisah dengan Neji dan Hanabi, Hinata berjalan sendiri menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia masih bersiap-siap, kalau nanti Sasuke mendadak muncul. Namun yang muncul bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan cowok berambut pirang dengan wajah yang sepertinya selalu sumringah. Ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Hinata. Tangannya terangkat, memberi salam.

"Ohayou, Hinata!" sapanya.

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah, mengangguk tidak wajar, "O-ohayou, Naruto-kun!"

Begitu Naruto lewat, Hinata segera masuk ke toilet, mengatur degup jantungnya. Hari belum siang, tapi jantungnya telah bekerja begitu keras.

"Oh, namanya Naruto ya."

Lagi-lagi, jantungnya diserang. Sasuke, yang sudah berdiri disebelah Hinata, kembali mengejutkan Hinata. Gadis itu mengelus dadanya. Begitu ia siap tadi, Sasuke tak kunjung muncul, sekarang….

"Yah, memang itulah tujuanku seharian ini. Mengagetkanmu," jawab Sasuke tanpa ditanya. Tak memperdulikan mata Hinata yang melebar, ia melanjutkan, "Jadi, kau menyukainya."

"S-Siapa?"

"Naruto," jawab Sasuke singkat. Wajah datarnya tak menunjukkan apa-apa. Hanya ketertarikan, sedikit. Begitu sedikit hingga Hinata tak terlalu sadar.

Berusaha menghilangkan warna merah yang menghiasi pipinya, Hinata menjawab gugup—melihat kelain arah, tapi bukan ke arah Sasuke, "Kita satu sekarang. Jadi kau tahu apa jawabannya kan?"

Sasuke bergumam sinis sebagai jawaban. Tanpa aba-aba, ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan mendudukannya di sebelah westafel hingga tinggi mereka sama.

"A-a—"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Tanpa perlu berpikir, Hinata tahu, Sasuke menuntut cerita selengkapnya. Apalagi tangan Sasuke berada tepat di sebelah kaki Hinata—menguncinya dan Hinata tahu persis, Sasuke takkan membiarkannya pergi sebelum bercerita.

"B-Baiklah," Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Kau mau tahu apa saja?"

"Semunya," jawab Sasuke singkat, namun menuntut.

Hinata menelan ludah begitu melihat mata Sasuke yang berkilat, "Ngg… yah, aku menyukai Naruto dari dulu. Namun dia… mm, menyukai Sakura," Hinata menambahkan cepat-cepat begitu melihat Sasuke kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "—temanku sejak kecil."

"Klasik," komentar Sasuke. "Ternyata membosankan."

Kepala Hinata tertunduk makin dalam, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan kekehannya, "Kau tertarik pada kisah cinta?"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, "Hanya kisah majikanku. Jadi, majikanku menyukai orang idiot rupanya."

"I-i-i-idiot?"

"Dia tak sadar kau menyukainya, padahal wajahmu seolah spanduk yang bertuliskan 'AKU SUKA PADAMU'. Kalau begitu, apa namanya?"

Wajah Hinata kini memerah seutuhnya, "A-a-a-a-ap—"

Bel berbunyi, menghentikan gagap Hinata yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanpa disuruh, Sasuke kembali menurunkan tubuh Hinata dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, latihan pertama," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya, lalu menghilang. Sementara Hinata memegangi wajahnya yang masih merah membara, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Sasuke benar? Apakah Naruto memang sebodoh itu? Ataukan ia yang bodoh?

Hinata menggeleng putus asa, lari menuju kelasnya.

* * *

BRUKK…

Keduanya terjatuh. Hinata dan Hanabi. Shikigami mereka kembali menjadi kertas biasa yang tertiup angin. Baik Hinata atau Hanabi sama-sama mengatur napas mereka. Diantara mereka, Sasuke dan Neji berdiri, sama-sama berwajah datar, tak bereaksi apapun.

Hinata mebiarkan rambut dan badannya kotor karena terbaring di lahan kosong. Dadanya naik turun, keringat mengucur deras. Ia terlalu letih hingga harus memejamkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan. Namun, begitu ia membuka mata, shikigami Hanabi menyerangnya.

"Cukup!" seru Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan. Hinata menghela napas lega, tak peduli meskipun lagi-lagi Hanabi mengalahkannya. Hanabi lebih cepat pulih dan menyiapkan shikigaminya dibanding Hinata.

Hanabi mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata yang segera disambut. Gadis itu terduduk lesu. Sementara Neji dan Hanabi melirik Sasuke yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Neji. Sasuke hanya diam, tak menjawab apapun, melainkan memandang Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berjongkok di depan Hinata, mengangkat dagu majikannya agar ia dapat melihat matanya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa pasrah, tak sanggup menjawab.

"Hei, jawab pertannyaanku!" alis Neji berkerut.

Sasuke menoleh, "Ada harapan. Tak seburuk yang kalian bilang."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia menggendong Hinata dan menghilang dari pandangan. Sementara Neji dan Hanabi hanya bisa tertegun lama sebelum menyadari bahwa saudara kesayangan mereka telah pergi.

* * *

Hinata tak sanggup berkata apapun. Letih tak terkira. Bahkan saat Sasuke menggendongnya pun ia tak protes. Ia biarkan Sasuke membawanya ke kamar dengan sejekap mata dan menidurkannya di atas kasur.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah," gumam Sasuke. Hinata hanya dapat menatap mata gelap Sasuke nanar. Cukup dengan itu, Sasuke telah mengerti. Ia duduk disebelah futon, menatap Hinata datar.

"Kuberitahu hasil latihan hari ini," ucap Sasuke. "Kau hanya berbeda tipis dari adikmu, tapi jika kau lebih cepat pulih dan lebih percaya diri, kau dapat melampauinya."

Tatapan Hinata kosong, menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Yokai tampan itu mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kalau tidak percaya."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, lalu memejamkan matanya. Baru kali ini ada yang memberinya harapan. Biasanya mereka yang melihat hasil latihan Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, mengerutkan alis, atau bahkan menghela napas kecewa. Hanya Sasuke yang bermuka datar dan memberitahu sejujurnya, dimana kelemahan dan bagaimana ia dapat berhasil di latihan berikutnya.

Tapi, akankah Hinata bisa secepat itu belajar dan mengerti? Ini bukanlah pelajaran seperti yang diajarkan di sekolah, ini adalah masa depan Hinata!

Memikirkan itu, Hinata menenggelamkan seluruhnya dibalik selimut.

* * *

Heah... jadi juga chapter 2. Nggak lebih baik dari chapter pertama ya. Oh ya, bagi yang bertanya-tanya soal Yokai:

**Yōkai** (妖怪?) adalah kelas obake, makhluk dalam cerita rakyat Jepang (dengan banyak asal dari Tiongkok) yang terdiri dari setan oni sampai kitsune atau wanita salju Yuki-onna. Beberapa merasuki binatang dan bagian fitur manusia (seperti Kappa dan Tengu). Yōkai umumnya memiliki kekuatan spiritual atau supernatural.

yah, itulah yang saya copy dari Wikipedia. Semoga dapat dimengerti ^^

oh, dan mungkin ada yang bingung juga soal shikigami. **Shikigami** itu kertas (yang kayaknya udah di mantrai juga ya) yang nantinya bisa jadi makhluk yang menolong si pemilik shikigami itulah kira-kira. Kalau masih penasaran, silahkan cari di google, atau ada yang tahu definisi sebenarnya? ^^; *authorsesat

kritik dan saran saya tunggu lewat review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

ket: _italic_ = ingatan yang berkelebat (?)

* * *

**Boundaries**

Naruto bukan punya saya ^^

* * *

Hinata berjalan di lorong sepi, hendak pulang sekolah. Ia baru selesai mengerjakan tugasnya dan terpaksa pulang telat karena buku perpustakaan yang ia gunakan tak bisa dibawa pulang. Sekolah amatlah sepi dan sunyi. Malam sebentar lagi datang. Hinata mulai ketakutan.

Akhirnya, Hinata berhasil keluar dari gedung dan cepat-cepat berlari melintasi lapangan menuju ke gerbang. Namun di depannya, sesosok bayangan telah berdiri, seolah menanti. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ketakutan, dan lari ke lain arah. Sayangnya, begitu ia berbalik, bayangan itu ada di depannya juga! Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan bayangan itu tak bergerak. Begitu pula di depannya. Gadis itu melirik sampingnya, dan sungguhan terkejut begitu melihat bayangan itu ada di samping kanan-kirinya pula.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Hinata ketakutan. Kakinya lemas. Ia terduduk gemetar.

"Gadis payah begini!" suara membahana. Hinata tak berani melihat ataupun mendengar. Tangannya menutup kedua telinga, matanya terpejam.

_Kami-sama, tolong!_

"Hinata?"

Mendengar suara itu, Hinata segera membuka mata, mendongak penuh harapan. Di depannya, Sasuke berdiri dan memandangnya aneh. Yokai miliknya itu mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut Hinata.

"Kau bahkan gemetar," keluh Sasuke. Hinata tak bisa menjawab ataupun protes. Ia masih ketakutan.

"Kau membuat majikanku ketakutan, Sai," ucap Sasuke tajam. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sai? Sasuke mengenalnya? Hinata berbalik dan melihat bayangan itu berjalan menghampiri mereka. Tangan Hinata mencengkram baju Sasuke erat, ketakutan namun penasaran.

"Itukah penerus keluarga Hyuuga?" perlahan, sebagian wajah Sai terlihat. Kulitnya putih pucat, namun ekspresinya aneh. Tersenyum lebar. Padahal tak ada yang lucu disini. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menarik baju Sasuke.

"Kau mengenalnya?" bisik Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"K-kenapa dia s-selalu tersenyum?" tanya Hinata. Tangannya mencengkram baju Sasuke makin erat.

"Dia terlihat lemah," Sai memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Namun, sepertinya instingnya kuat."

Alis Sasuke mengerut, "Dia tidak lemah. Tentu saja instingnya kuat, dia adalah seorang Hyuuga."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik badan Sasuke, namun tetap mengintip apa reaksi Sai.

Reaksinya adalah menyeringai. Seringainya bukanlah senyuman pura-pura seperti barusan. Seringainya asli, mirip dengan seringai Sasuke yang mengerikan sekaligus membuatnya tampan.

"Pastilah kau disuruh Ino," ucap Sasuke. Baru saja Hinata mau bertanya, siapakah Ino, muncul gadis cantik. Rambutnya pirang panjang, bajunya cukup terbuka, dan ia langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke—namun ditahan Sai.

"Aaaa, Sasukeee!" teriaknya heboh sendiri. Sasuke sendiri hanya menghela napas dan malah mengajak Hinata pulang.

"Tunggu Sasukeee~!" seru Ino. "Aku jauh-jauh datang kesini!"

Sasuke menatapnya datar selama sedetik, lalu kembali mengajak Hinata pulang. Mengabaikan teriakan Ino, Hinata menahan Sasuke yang terlihat bosan dan bertanya, "Mereka siapa?"

"Teman lamaku. Sai masih kerabat jauhku, sementara Ino… majikannya. Ia _onmyouji_ dari daerah lain," jelas Sasuke sesingkat mungkin.

Mata Hinata membesar. Ino masih seumurnya namun telah memiliki yokai? Sungguh hebat.

"Hebat?" lagi-lagi Sasuke membaca pikirannya. Ia menepuk kepala Hinata, "kalau dia hebat, kau juga sama."

Lagi-lagi Hinata harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sambil mengalihkan pikirannya, ia kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau tak mengobrol dengan mereka? Mereka dari daerah lain untuk menemuimu kan?"

Ucapan Hinata itu membuat Sai dan (terutama) Ino bersorak senang. Mereka menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata dengan wajah sumringah. Ino bahkan memeganag kedua tangan Hinata penuh haru, "Hyuuga! Kau benar-benar-benar baik!"

Sementara Sai tersenyum—sepertinya tersenyum licik—seraya melirik Sasuke. Hinata tak mengerti hingga ia melihat wajah Sasuke. Wajah yokainya itu terlihat makin malas dan kesal. Sepertinya Sasuke malas berurusan dengan Sai dan Ino. Hinata menggigit bibir, mengucapkan maaf dalam hati—berharap Sasuke membaca pikirannya dan menerima maafnya.

Nyatanya, toh Sasuke meliriknya dan mengangguk kecil. Paling tidak, Hinata tak kepikiran untuk minta maaf terus-terusan.

"K-kalian ada urusan apa di daerah i-ini?" tanya Hinata saat mereka berempat pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, kami mendengar Sasuke telah memiliki majikan baru dan memutuskan untuk menjenguknya," jelas Sai. "Apalagi Sasuke sangat susah diatur."

"Diam kau," potong Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Mungkin ini yang membuat Sasuke kesal. Mereka terlalu akrab hingga tahu seluk-beluk Sasuke. Apalagi Ino yang sedari tadi ingin menempel pada Sasuke—namun ditahan Sai.

* * *

Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga, Ino disambut baik oleh keluarga Hyuuga sebagai keluarga Yamanaka. Ino dan Sai ditempatkan di ruang tamu, diantar langsung oleh Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Kalian masih ingin berbincang dengan Sasuke kan?" ujar Hinata ramah. "Silahkan ngobrol sepuasnya."

Kalimat Hinata itu sukses membuat Sasuke melotot namun tak berkutik. Sementara Ino bersorak gembira diikuti senyuman Sai.

"Ngobrol dengan mereka sampai puas ya," ucap Hinata, menepuk pundak Sasuke. Ia hendak berbalik, namun Sasuke menahan tangannya. Masih dengan wajah ruet dan kesal, ia berkata, "Habis ini latihan kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau ada Neji atau Hanabi, berlatihlah dengan mereka berdua."

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Sasuke terdiam. Seakan ada yang ingin ia katakan, namun tak sanggup keluar dari tenggorokan. Hinata menunggu cukup lama, namun Sasuke tak kunjung bicara. Akhirnya Hinata berbalik, namun tangannya tetap menahan Hinata.

"Ya? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Selamat berlatih."

Hinata tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Lalu berbalik pergi.

Sementara Sasuke masih menatap punggung mungil Hinata yang berjalan menjauhinya. Mungkin Sasuke akan tetap menatap gadis itu kalau saja Sai dan Ino tak berdehem keras. Sasuke menoleh, alisnya mengerut kesal.

"_Chemistry_ kalian sangat terasa," komentar Ino seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku sampai cemburu."

Sai disebelahnya hanya tersenyum—palsu, seperti biasa. "Akhirnya kau mempunyai majikan yang cocok, Sasuke."

Yang dikomentari hanya menghela napas dan menggeser pintu. Ia duduk di depan kedua sahabatnya itu dengan wajah terganggu.

"Ya, kalian memang cocok… namun tetap aneh," tambah Ino seraya memangku kedua tangannya. Ia melirik Sai, meminta persetujuan.

Sai mengangguk, "Ya. Dia bahkan tak menyebutkan namamu."

Mata Sasuke melebar, namun dengan cepat ia menguasai diri. Dengan tenang, ia menganggukan kepala, menyilahkan keduanya kembali berbicara.

Ino melirik langit-langit, mengingat-ingat, "Masih ada yang aneh… kau sudah maksimal, namun majikanmu masih bingung."

Sai mengangguk lagi, setuju. "Kau dengan mudahnya memahaminya, namun ia masih belum mengerti bagaimana memahamimu."

"Apakah dia sudah mengetahui konsep 'jadi satu' itu?" tanya Ino sambil menopang dagunya.

Sasuk menghela napas. Ia mengangguk, "Sudah kuberitahu. Tapi dia terlalu polos. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak berniat menjadi penerus Hyuuga," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Seketika, Ino dan Sai langsung mengangguk-angguk, "Pantess…."

"Dia punya modal yang kuat untuk menjadi penerus Hyuuga," gumam Sai. "Kau tinggal memolesnya sedikit lagi."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia menatap tatami, menghindari tatapan kedua temannya yang menusuknya sedari tadi.

"Kau pasti masih memikirkan Hinata," ucap Ino melihat Sasuke yang tak konsentrasi sama sekali.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Dia majikanku," sergah Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum, "Baiklah. Hampiri dia sekarang dan latih dia hingga menjadi Hyuuga yang kami tunggu-tunggu," Ino bangkit dan menarik tangan Sai.

"Ayo pulang!"

* * *

Pakaiannya basah oleh keringat. Kulitnya terasa lengket. Tulangnya seakan remuk semua. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di pinggir dojo, bersender pada dinding kayu di belakangnya. Ia luruskan kakinya dan melemaskan ototnya.

Matanya menatap pintu dojo yang terbuka lebar. Disana Sasuke berdiri, dilatarbelakangi matahari senja. Ia berjalan masuk dan duduk disebelah Hinata. Ia memberikan sebotol air dingin yang segera disambut Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar kelelahan rupanya.

"Mana Yamanaka-san?" tanya Hinata seraya mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengelap keringatnya.

"Pulang," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Bagaimana?"

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, "Apanya?"

"Latihannya."

Seketika, Hinata menunduk, "Buruk sepertinya. Aku tidak yakin—"

"Hanya masalah waktu," potong Sasuke. "Dan kau takkan maju jika masih tak yakin."

Hinata kembali terdiam. Ia tahu omongan Sasuke benar. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi. Kini, ia hanya ingin bersandar pada dinding kayu ini, menikmati angin sore yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Matahari masih disana, malam tak datang-datang. Keduanya pun terdiam. Yang menandakan waktu masih berjalan hanyalah detak jantung mereka—satu-satunya yang berbunyi selain hembusan angin.

Entah mengapa Hinata takut. Ia ingin seperti ini saja, selalu. Ketakutan yang baru Hinata sadari saat ia latihan sendiri tadi. Ia takut sendirian. Ia merasa nyaman dengan Sasuke. Ketakutannya hilang jika bersama Sasuke. Saat tadi meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Ino dan Sai, ketakutannya muncul lagi. Seakan ada batas antara ia dan Sasuke. Ia takut Sasuke pergi….

Sementara Sasuke juga tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia memikirkan perkataan Ino dan Sai tadi siang. Entah berapa kali ia memberitahu Hinata tentang konsep 'jadi satu'. Bahkan kalau tidak salah, Hinata pun sampai hapal—tapi kenapa ia tak kunjung mengerti? Ia seolah memberi batas dan tetap menganggap Sasuke 'orang lain'—bukan satu kesatuan dengannya. Ia juga tak pernah memanggil nama Sasuke. Kadang, Sasuke iri saat ia memanggil Hanabi atau Neji. Sasuke ingat, Hinata pernah memanggil namanya sekali.

"_Jangan panggil aku 'Nona', U-Uchiha-san," ucap Hinata. "Pa-panggil a-aku Hinata."_

"_S-Sasuke…."_

Kapan lagi Hinata memanggil namanya seperti itu?

* * *

Mata Sasuke melebar saat merasakan sesuatu bersender padanya. Ia melirik Hinata. Gadis itu tertidur dengan lelapnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak Sasuke. Rambut gelap Hinata ikut jatuh di pundaknya walaupun sudah dikuncir. Sasuke memainkan rambut Hinata yang tersampir di pundaknya, mengelusnya bahkan menciumnya. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke melakukan itu. Bosan, mungkin. Iseng, namun toh ia menyukainya. Muncul harapan bodoh agar Hinata terlelap hingga pagi jadi mereka tak perlu berubah posisi.

* * *

Entah Hinata berada dimana. Sekelilingnya gelap. Cahaya hanyalah dirinya. Hinata sendiri. Ia takut, sedih. Ia panggil nama ayahnya, Neji, Hanabi, Naruto, Sakura, semua orang yang ia kenal. Ia berteriak, menangis, gemetar. Ia ingat, masih ada satu yang belum ia panggil. Padahal jika ia panggil—pastilah dia datang dan menolong Hinata. Hinata berteriak memanggil namanya, namun tercekat di tengah jalan. Suaranya sama sekali tak keluar.

Tangis Hinata makin keras begitu yang ia panggil muncul di hadapannya. Namun dia bersama orang lain. Sai dan Ino. Keduanya menarik tangannya, jauh dari Hinata. Hinata berlari, berteriak, namun ia tak dapat menggapai mereka. Jarak antara mereka makin jauh. Hinata terjatuh, namun dia hanya menoleh sedikit lalu berjalan lagi. Hinata menangis, berteriak memohon mereka untuk menunggunya.

Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia memanggil namanya berulang kali, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Suara Hinata habis. Namun ia tetap memanggil namanya dalam hati, lagi dan lagi.

_Sasuke…_ bisik Hinata lemah. _Tolong aku… kumohon. Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke_

Hinata tak ingin sendiri lagi. Ia kembali mencoba, membuka mulutnya, memanggil namanya, "Sasuke…."

* * *

Mata Sasuke melebar. Hinata memanggil_nya_—mengigau sepertinya. Tangannya mencengkram baju Sasuke erat, alisnya mengerut. Mungkinkah ia mengalami mimpi buruk?

"Jangan takut, aku disini," bisik Sasuke. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata, menenangkannya. Perlahan, cengkraman Hinata mengendur. Ia kembali tertidur pulas. Sasuke menyeringai melihat betapa polos majikannya. Walaupun karena mimpi buruk, Sasuke senang pertanyaannya tadi terjawab. Ia puas walaupun Hinata memanggilnya hanya dalam mimpi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ikut menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Hinata. Ia ingin menolong gadis itu, walaupun hanya dalam mimpi. Ia nikmati hambusan angin sore yang me-ninabobokan mereka berdua. Seraya berdoa dalam hati agar matahari tak buru-buru turun, agar malam tak segera datang, agar waktu berhenti, agar Hinata tak terbangun.

* * *

iyaaaappp! satu lagi chapter gaje dari saya saudara-saudara! maafkan segala typo, keanehan dan ketidak-nyambungan di chapter ini m(_ _)m maafkan character yang OOC disini, bahkan Sasuke jadi melankolis begitu aaaaaa!

**Penjelasan:**

**omyouji: **orang pinter istilahnya kalo di Indonesia #salah ehm, omyouji itu kayak keluarga Hyuuga, kerjaannya membantai yokai-yokai (gomen kalo salah #authorsesat)

**shikigami**: itu berasla dari dua kata, shiki dan kami. 'shiki' (dari kata shi dan ki, shi: mati, ki: roh) sendiri artinya roh. kalau 'kami' di sini artinya kertas. jadi kesimpulannya. Shikigami adalah roh yang biasa dipakai oleh onmyouji yang pemanggilannya lewat kertas. shikigami bisa berarti kayak jin atau kami (dewa). Shikigami itu terikat sama manusia yang merupakan majikan mereka sebagai tambahan (thanks to the RED Phantom & UQ atas penjelasannya! m(_ _)m)

maaf chapter kemarin nggak jawab review, nggak sempet *ditabok*

**fishy**: makasih~ ^^ darimana ya? campur-campur, dari cerita guru agama di sekolah, dari nurarihyon no mago, dari kekkaishi, dan anime2 lain berbau yokai hehe

**niwa**: makasiih~ iya, saya ngebayangin sasuke kayak Sebastian LOL anda... betuuuull~ o

**ulva-chan**: makasiih~ sip, udah update ^^

**sasuhina-caem**: siip, sudah lanjuuut~ XD

**n**: LOL bagi saya dua-duanya sama2 bodoh *digampar* XDD

**Lizy94**: makasiiih ^^

**ulva-chan**: makasiih~ iya, soalnya seperti yang udah dibilang Sai & Ino diatas, Hinata masih belum ngertiin Sasuke ^^

kritik & saran ditunggu~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto bukan milik saya.

**-Chapter4-**

Mata bersih Hinata mengawasi Sasuke. Yokai tampan itu berdiri di sampingnya, bersandar pada dinding kamar. Mata hitam pekatnya menatap Hinata tanpa ampun. Gadis yang menjadi objeknya pun balik meliriknya dari ekor mata dengan emosi campur aduk; risih, takut-takut, cemas, dan lain-lain. Demi menyudahi segala perasaan tak mengenakkan itu, Hinata beranikan diri bertanya.

"Um… ano—"

"Kau sedang apa?" potong Sasuke, tak lepas dari pandangan. Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup.

"Ngg… mm… m-me-menulis _d-diary_..."

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya. "_Diary_? Apa itu? Kenapa kau jadi gagap begitu."

"A-aku s-s-selalu g-gagap—"

"Tidak, kalau kau tidak gugup," potong Sasuke lagi. "Masalahnya adalah, kau selalu gugup di dekat orang, sehingga kau selalu gagap. Lalu, apa itu _diary_?"

Entah mengapa, perasaan Hinata mengatakan Sasuke sebenarnya tahu apa arti _diary_. Namun toh, Hinata tetap mengatakannya, "_Diary _itu… jurnal harian. Tempat kita menuangkan semua curahan hati kita… dalam bentuk tulisan."

"Kenapa tidak dalam bentuk lisan?"

"Err, mmm… a-aku… tidak tahu…."

Sasuke terdiam. Hinata pikir, pembicaraan berakhir sampai sini jadi ia melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis _diary_. Saat itu malam memang telah larut, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Hinata jatuh tertidur. Namun sebelum tidur, kini Hinata membiasakan diri menulis _diary_. Sambil tidur tengkurap di atas kasur, gadis itu menuliskan semua perasaannya.

"Boleh kulihat buku itu?" tanya Sasuke, mengagetkan Hinata. Otomatis, gadis itu memeluk_ diary_ yang ia tulis. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung dan kaget. Tak lama, ia tertawa kecil—agak dipaksa sebenarnya—seraya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Tentu tidak. Disini ada rahasiaku."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah, membuat Hinata sadar, jawabannya barusan sama sekali salah. Gadis itu bersiap mendengar gertakan atau sindiran Sasuke yang tajamnya minta ampun. Namun Sasuke diam saja. Terlihat dari auranya makin menghitam, tapi ia diam saja.

Hinata ingin mencairkan aura di sekeliling Sasuke dengan memanggilnya. Tapi ia masih tak kuat memanggil nama Sasuke. Entah mengapa nama itu selalu tercekat di kerongkongannya. Apalagi kemarin ia tertidur di bahu Sasuke dan saat terbagun, ia menyadari telah memanggil nama Sasuke berulang-ulang, membuat yokainya itu harus mengeggam tangannya. Hinata menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Mukanya pastilah sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

Terdengar hembusan napas dari sampingnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil—hampir tak terlihat—namun, terbiasa dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang tak banyak menunjukkan emosi membuat Hinata percaya, barusan Sasuke menahan tawa gelinya.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang ia yakin, sekarang lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya lucu melihatmu seperti itu. Heboh sendiri," ucapnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. Gadis itu terperangah, ia mendongak—ingin tahu apakah aura Sasuke sudah kembali normal ataukan ia masih dalam _bad mood_—namun Sasuke sudah menghilang.

* * *

Hari itu, kejutan hadir di kelas Hinata saat istirahat.

Mejanya kini makin sesak dengan hadirnya si rambut kuning jabrik—Naruto—yang membawa bekalnya di hadapan Hinata. Biasanya, Hinata hanya makan berdua dengan Sakura. Namun kini… ah, Hinata tak sanggup berbicara saking senangnya. Naruto makan siang bersamanya, di depannya. Melihat langsung dan secara dekat Naruto tertawa, memamerkan gigi putih bersih, menyipitkan kedua matanya… Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata.

Kejutan itu bisa saja sangat membahagiakan… kalau tidak ada Sasuke Uchiha yang bersender di kusen jendela, menatap Hinata seakan polisi mengawasi buronan yang baru tertangkap. Berkali-kali Hinata melirik yokainya itu lewat ekor mata, risih. Begitu sering ia melirik Sasuke, sampai Naruto dan Sakura bingung sendiri.

"Hinata?"

Naruto, yang duduk di depan Hinata melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Hinata, "Hinata!"

Mata Hinata membulat seketika, melihat wajah Naruto mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan tangan besarnya melambai-lambai di depan wajah Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tak enak badan Hinata?" tanya Sakura cemas, "Kutemani ke UKS, kalau begitu."

Hinata kehilangan kemampuan berbicara. Wajahnya panas, memerah. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah manis Naruto yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Yakin? Wajahmu merah lho," sahut Sakura seraya menyentuh tangan Hinata, "Tidak panas sih."

"A-a-a-aku b-ba-baik-baik s-saja, k-k-ko-kok…," jawab Hinata susah payah.

"Kalau benar tidak enak badan, bilang padaku, nanti kuantar ke UKS," ujar Sakura masih khawatir.

"Sakura-chaan, aku juga pusiing," sahut Naruto tiba-tiba. Badannya menggeletak lemas diatas meja, "Antar akuuu ke UKS."

Hinata kembali tertawa melihat Naruto yang ditinju Sakura setelahnya. Tapi tawa itu hilang begitu ia melihat Sasuke membuang muka kesal, dengan aura dingin yang lebih-lebih dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Sejak itu, Hinata tak melihat Sasuke. Biasanya yokai itu muncul saat ia berjalan kaki santai sepulang sekolah, atau begitu ia sampai di rumah dan menyuruhnya latihan. Namun kini, ia tak ada dimana-mana. Hinata akhirnya pergi sendiri ke dojo dan latihan sebentar bersama Neji dan Hanabi. Latihannya benar-benar sebentar karena protes Neji dan Hanabi.

"Nee-san kenapa? Ada masalah apa sampai tidak konsentrasi sama sekali?" tanya Hanabi khawatir.

"Lagipula dimana yokaimu?" tanya Neji. "Bukankah seharusnya dia melatihmu?"

Pertanyaan berondong dari kedua saudaranya membuat Hinata gugup dan panik. Menghindar sebisanya, Hinata berlari keluar, menyusuri rumah. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia berlari. Ia hanya tiba-tiba melakukannya. Entah apa yang ia cari.

Hinata berlari, mengecek ruangan satu-satu, namun tak kunjung menemukan jawaban. Bahkan sampai masuk ke ruangan ayahnya, membuat bingung Sang Ketua Klan dan seisi rumah. Sampai akhirnya ia kelelahan menyadari langit telah berubah kemerahan. Putus asa, ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya, memutuskan untuk menghentikan kelakuan bodohnya dan beristirahat. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu menemukan Sasuke duduk di depan kamar.

Mata Hinata membulat, tak percaya. Entah mengapa kini kakinya punya tenaga lagi. Lesu dan letihnya seakan menguap. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Derap kakinya menggema, membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Sasuke!"

Mata Sasuke melebar. Hinata berlari ke arahnya, _memanggilnya_—lagi. Peluh keringat melapisi seluruh badannya, bahkan telapak kakinya. Sasuke mendecih pelan, bisa saja Hinata jatuh terpeleset karena keringatnya sendiri.

Benar saja. Gadis itu jatuh. Tapi bukan karena terpeleset keringatnya sendiri, melainkan kelelahan. Untungnya, sedetik sebelum gadis itu ambruk, Sasuke telah merentangkan tangannya, menangkap Hinata—walaupun ujung-ujungnya gagal karena tangan Hinata terlalu licin oleh keringat saat Sasuke tangkap. Keduanya ambruk di lantai kayu.

Hinata bangkit, menahan wajah memerahnya, "Kau darimana saja, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terpana. Hinata sendiri ikut kaget. Begitu mudahnya nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba mulutnya bergerak sendiri. Kakinya berlari sendiri menyambut Sasuke. Semua gerakan badannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi. Apa tujuannya berlari, apa yang ia lakukan, semua adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke," sebut Hinata lagi, masih tak percaya. Ia tersenyum sendiri, tak kepercayaannya akhirnya bisa mengalahkan rasa malunya. Ia mendongak, ingin melihat wajah Sasuke, tapi yokai itu sudah ada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku disini," jawab Sasuke. Wajahnya masih sama datar, namun Hinata dapat melihat binar di mata Sasuke. Mata itu kini menyipit, bibirnya membentuk seringai. Yokai itu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo bangun."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menyambut tangan itu, membiarkan tangan itu menariknya hingga berdiri tegak. Dan Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya sepanjang malam.

* * *

Malam itu serasa déjà vu. Hinata tengkurap di atas kasurnya, menulis _diary_, sementara Sasuke berdiri, bersandar pada dinding kamar, menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Ia memperhatikan wajah gadis itu berubah-ubah seiring apa yang ia tulis. Penasaran, ia mendekati Hinata dan mengintip _diary_nya sendikit.

Hinata mendelik pada Sasuke begitu yokai itu iseng mengintip. Ditutupnya buku harian itu dan mendekapnya erat.

"Jangan dibaca," ucap Hinata.

Alis Sasuke mengerut, "Kenapa?"

"Karena disini ada rahasiaku," jawab Hinata, makin erat mendekap _diary_nya.

"Lalu?"

Mata Hinata melebar, "lalu apa?"

"Kenapa aku tak boleh membacanya?"

Hinata menghela napas, "Karena disini—"

"Kenapa bagian dirimu yang lain tak boleh tahu rahasiamu?" tanya Sasuke, mengejutkan Hinata. "Aku adalah kau. Kau adalah aku. Kita telah menjadi satu, Hinata. Rahasiamu adalah rahasiaku juga. Masalahmu adalah masalahku juga. Bahkan makanan yang kau telan tiap hari pun adalah makananku juga. Napas yang kau hirup tiap detiknya juga kuhirup bersamaan denganmu."

Hinata langsung tak enak. Ia tahu Sasuke berkata yang sejujurnya. Dia _selalu _berkata yang sejujurnya. Selama ini, pastilah dia menahan semua perasaan itu. Dan Hinata baru saja menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya: ia masih menganggap Sasuke yokai, bukan bagian dari dirinya. Itulah mengapa ia masih tak mengerti jalan pikir Sasuke, ia masih tak tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Kenapa kau membuat sekat dalam dirimu sendiri, Hinata? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke. Pertanyaan itu seakan menghujam Hinata. Itulah masalahnya. Mereka berdua kini duduk berhadapan. Sasuke menatap Hinata. Tepat di bola mata. Membuat Hinata tak bisa kabur kemana-mana selain menatap Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah memanggil namaku."

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata otomatis. Melihat reaksi spontan itu, Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata, matanya masih fokus ke Hinata.

Sasuke menghela napas,"Kau masih menganggapku makhluk asing."

Pernyataan Sasuke tepat kena sasaran.

Hinata sungguh ingin menyangkal, tapi hati kecilnya berkata, itu benar. Hinata masih menganggap Sasuke sebagai yokai biasa—bukan satu kesatuan dalam dirinya. Rasa bersalah tumbuh makin besar, menyesaki Hinata.

"Maaf," ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Ini bukan salahmu," balas Sasuke. Terlepas dari itu semua, Sasuke memang tak terlihat marah ataupun kesal. Wajahnya sama datar seperti biasa. "Ikatan kita berdua memang berbeda dengan ikatan yokai-manusia biasa lainnya."

Hinata mengadah, menatap Sasuke bingung, "Maksudnya?"

"Biasanya, ikatan kerja yokai-manusia diikat dengan sake, seperti ayahmu lakukan. Namun kita menggunakan darah sebagai pengganti sake. Hasilnya, tubuhmu dan tubuhku mengalirkan darah yang sama. Darah kita telah bercampur. Itulah mengapa kubilang kita telah menjadi satu," jelas Sasuke. Ia mengelus pipi Hinata, berbisik, "Kau harus menghapus sekat yang kau buat sendiri Hinata. Itulah satu-satunya rintangan mengapa sampai sekarang kemajuanmu melambat."

Barulah Hinata mengerti dimana tujuan pembicaraan ini. Tujuan Sasuke dari awal mereka bertemu sampai sekarang, tak pernah berubah; membuat Hinata lebih kuat.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hinata, "A-aku sendiri tak mengerti…."

"Anggaplah aku adalah dirimu yang lain. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku," ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik sedikit, "Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia dari dirimu yang lain kan?"

Hinata tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Dan…," Sasuke berpikir sebentar, "Kupikir kita butuh bantuan Ino dan Sai juga."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, Hinata menemukan Sai, Ino, dan Sasuke duduk santai di ruang khusus di rumahnya, menikmati teh panas dan angin sepoi-sepoi. Ino bahkan tidur-tiduran sambil membolak-balik majalah wanita, sementara Sai dan Sasuke minum _ocha_ dengan damainya.

Hinata pun mengganti seragamnya dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka yang masih malas-malasan menikmati angin sore.

"Mmm," Ino meregangkan badannya. "Jadi? Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan padaku?"

"Aku ingin tahu lebih lanjut soal perjanjian setia," ucap Hinata. "—terutama yang menggunakan darah."

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" alis Ino terangkat sebelah.

"Karena itulah jenis perjanjian yang kami lakukan," jawab Sasuke sebelum Hinata sempat membuka mulut.

"K-kalian melakukan perjanjian itu?" mata Ino membulat. "Kau melakukan perjanjian itu dengan Sasuke, Hyuuga?"

Perlahan dan takut-takut, Hinata mengangguk. "M-memangnya, kenapa?"

Ino dan Sai saling lirik. Sambil menghela napas, Ino menjawab, "Perjanjian itu adalah perjanjian paling kuno yang kutahu. Sangat jarang ada manusia dan yokai yang masih menggunakannya."

Namun, desahan Ino berubah menjadi seringai, "Aah, jadi begitu! penasaran dengan perjanjian yang kalian lakukan sendiri, ya? Baiklah. Sai, jelaskan pada mereka!"

Dibalik senyumnya, Sai menjawab, "Perjanjian setia menggunakan darah adalah perjanjian pertama yang dibuat antara manusia dan yokai. Perjanjian ini menyatukan darah mereka sehingga keduanya menjadi satu kesatuan. Manusia akan dibebani yokai. Sang yokai mendapatkan makan dan minum, semuanya dari sang manusia. Sebagai gantinya, manusia dapat menyuruh yokai apa saja yang ia perintahkan dan yokai tak dapat membangkang. Apabila salah satu diantara keduanya mati, yang satu akan ikut mati.

"Karena itulah, yokai dan manusia membuat perjanjian lain—mengganti darah mereka dengan sake. Yokai dapat membangkang jika yokai itu benar-benar kuat dan dapat memutuskan ikatannya. Manusia pun bisa menurunkan yokainya kepada cucu atau anak mereka yang masih berdarah sama."

Ino tersenyum, menopang kedua dagunya, memandang Hinata dan Sasuke, "Puas?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya, apa masalah kalian?" tanya Sai. "Kalian juga ingin meminta saran kan?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata, yang dibalas gadis itu ragu-ragu. Hinata menelan ludahnya, akhirnya menceritakan segalanya, dari awal sampai akhir pada Sai dan Ino. Keduanya mengagguk-angguk paham.

"Jadi satu-satunya cara agar kau meningkat adalah menghapus sekat yang telah kau buat sendiri?" ulang Sai.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Itu kan sekat yang kau buat sendiri! Kenapa kau tak bisa menghapusnya sendiri juga?" lanjut Sai yang langsung disikut Ino. Hinata yang mendengar itu, membenarkan dalam hati.

Ino tersenyum, bangkit. Tangannya terulur pada Hinata yang menatapnya bingung, "Antarkan aku mengelilingi rumah ini, ya? Aku sangat suka rumah besar bergaya Jepang."

"T-tapi…."

Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Nanti kuberitahu kau sambil kita jalan."

Hinata menyambut tangan Ino namun masih melirik Sasuke. Sayangnya, yokai itu tak acuh. Tarikan tangan Ino membawa Hinata keluar dari ruangan.

Keduanya berjalan bersisian. Sangat aneh sebenarnya, karena Ino dan Hinata benar-benar bertolak belakang. Hinata jalan menunduk, rambut gelapnya digerai, jalannya pelan, dan ia memakai kimono—baju hariannya di rumah—tertutup dari ujung kaki sampai leher. Sementara Ino, berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, rambut blonde dikuncir, jalannya berderap dan bajunya pun cukup terbuka—mungkin kalau tadi ia melepas jaketnya, ia takkan dibiarkan masuk oleh para pelayan.

"J-jadi, Y-Yamanaka-san… bisakah kau beritahu aku?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Hmm… bolehkan kau kupanggil Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino dengan tawa kecilnya. Spontan, Hinata mengangguk.

"Hinata-chan, apakah kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu menusuk hati Hinata, menembus hatinya. Panas menjalari wajahnya. "A… umm… i-itu…ngg…."

"Hmm? Mm? Apa? Apa?" goda Ino.

"T-te-tentu saja… a-aku m-me-menyukainya. A-aku juga menyukai Yamanaka-san dan Sai-san!" ucap Hinata susah payah.

"Aah, begitu…. Lalu, apakah kau punya orang yang kau sukai, Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino bersemangat. "Kau tahu, bukan orang kau kau sukai sebagai sahabatmu tapi—"

Hinata cepat mengangguk, ia merasa seperti ditelanjangi, "T-tentu a-aku m-me-mengerti…."

"Jadi? Siapakah pria beruntung itu?"

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam. Telinganya memerah, membuat Ino terkikik sendiri melihatnya. "T-teman s-se-sekelasku…."

"Hee, begitu yaa," Ino mengangguk. "Kasihan Sasuke."

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Bisakah kau melupakan teman sekelasmu itu, Hinata-chan?" taya Ino serius. Matanya menatap Hinata, memohon.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tahu, ini semua terserah kau, tapi…," Ino menghela napas. "Aku kira-kira mengerti apa masalahmu, dengan sekatmu itu. Mungkin jalan keluarnya, kau harus mempercayai dirimu sendiri dan dirimu yang lain."

"Diriku yang lain?"

"Sasuke. Dia dan kau satu kan?" Ino tersenyum. "Jika seperti itu kau belum paham, maka batas antara kau dan dia masih ada."

"Mempercayai diriku sendiri…," ulang Hinata. "Maksudnya?"

"Percayalah bahwa kau adalah kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat hebat di masa mendatang. Percayalah bahwa dirimu bukanlah gadis lemah, melainkan omyouji terkuat di daerah ini," ucap Ino seraya menepuk kedua pundak Hinata.

"A-a—aku… haruskah?" Mata Hinata menghindari tatapan Ino, "Ta-tapi aku tidaklah sekuat Yamanaka-san, aku tidak pintar ataupun cantik atau—"

"NAH!"

Hinata hampir meloncat kaget mendengar seruan Ino barusan. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata berulang kali hingga rasanya kebas. Seringai muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Nah!" ulang Ino, memelankan suaranya. "Justru itulah step pertama! Hapus semua keraguan itu!"

"B-b-bagaima—?"

"Tenang, aku selalu siap untuk membantumu," Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Gadis itu berjalan mendahului Hinata, seakan tak ingin mendengar protes lagi. Ia melihat sekeliling, menyadari mereka telah kembali ke tempat awal mereka jalan-jalan tadi. Ia menggeser pintu ruangan tempat Sasuke dan Sai menunggu. Sementara Hinata melihat dari kejauhan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

* * *

Malam itu rasanya sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Bersandar di depan pintu, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tampak sibuk sendiri membereskan kamarnya. Setelah rapi, gadis itu membuka tempat persembunyian buku hariannya dan mengambil pulpen dari atas meja belajar. Ia membaringkan badannya, membalik-balik halaman _diary_nya, bersiap-siap menulis.

Ia baru saja menulis_ dear diary,_ saat menyadari mata Sasuke mengawasinya. Ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit, tersenyum. Ia mendongak, mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa ekspressi.

"Sasuke mau baca ini?" tangan Hinata menyodorkan buku harian miliknya. Mata Sasuke melebar. Apalagi Hinata menepuk-nepuk tatami disebelahnya, seakan menyuruh Sasuke duduk disana. Apa yang telah dilakukan Ino pada majikannya? Sasuke baru sadar Ino ternyata memang berguna. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke toh duduk juga disamping Hinata.

"Kita baca bersama-sama ya?" Gadis itu menyodorkan buku hariannya diantara mereka berdua dan membukanya dari halaman pertama. Sasuke memejamkan mata, meresapi pikiran Hinata. Gadis itu gugup. Ia pasti telah membulatkan tekad untuk menghapus sekat itu. Tanpa sadar, ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat tipis.

"Sasuke? Terbaca kan, tulisannya?"

"Hn. Tentu saja," balas Sasuke singkat. Kalaupun tak terbaca toh ia tinggal membacanya dari pikiran Hinata. Namun ia diam saja. Ia ingin menikmati kebulatan tekad Hinata. Kembali ia menjelajah alam pikiran Hinata.

Disana, sekat yang bagai tembok raksasa, runtuh perlahan-lahan.

* * *

Haii!

Yah, still not better than before, kayaknya yah -,- mencoba ngetik panjang-panjang tapi justru kalimatnya... apa ya? nggak bernyawa? nggak flow? apalah namanya, yang jelas saya masih kurang sreg. Emang susah ya kalo jadi orang moody, nulis mesti nunggu mood baru bagus *curcol tapi semoga bisa memuaskan kalian semua :')

dibawah ini ada corner-saya kasih nama sih behind the story, plesetan behind the scene-bakal ketauan banget cerita asli saya yang full of gajeness dan OOCness LOL

* * *

_behind the story:_

"Sasuke," sebut Hinata lagi, masih tak percaya. Ia tersenyum sendiri, tak kepercayaannya akhirnya bisa mengalahkan rasa malunya. Ia mendongak, ingin melihat wajah Sasuke, tapi yokai itu sudah ada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik, menyeringai. Ia mempersempit jarak antara badannya dan badan Hinata yang sama-sama terjatuh tadi, tak memberi ruang untuk majikannya bergerak. Keduanya sama-sama terduduk dengan wajah saling berhadapan dan kaki saling menyilang. Terlalu senang karena Hinata berhasil memanggil namanya dalam keadaan sadar, Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata, memaksa gadis itu melihatnya.

"S-Sasuke?"

Seringai Sasuke makin lebar. Benar, bukan hanya impiannya. "Maaf, tadi bicara apa?"

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Bukan bingung lagi tapi panik saat Sasuke maju, membuatnya otomatis mundur. Tergagap, ia menjawab, "A-apa? a-a-aku hanya m-memanggil S-Sasuke-"

"Apa? Maaf, aku tak mendengar yang terakhir tadi?" balas Sasuke kembali maju hingga Hinata tak dapat lari lagi.

"SASUKEEEEE!" pekik Hinata akhirnya, membuat tawa Sasuke lepas.

* * *

bagian manakah itu? ya, pas Hinata nyariin Sasuke dan akhirnya mereka berdua jatoh karena... tangan Hinata yang licin karena keringat. Oh please, maafkan sayaaa, saya gak tahu alasan apa lagi m(_ _)m

**balesan review:**

**aiza-chan kim**: arigatouu ^^

**sasuhina-caem**: yah, perlahan-lahan muncul konflik inter dulu... nanti antagonisnya belakangan *senyumsokmisterius

**ulva-chan**: cukup panjangkah chap ini? semoga puas yaa ^^

**mamoka**: yak, semoga pertanyaanmu terjawab disini~ konfliknya pelan-pelan udah muncul kan?

**Lizy94**: hahaha, tengkyuu meen *sokanakgauljuga

**chibi tsukiko chan**: salam kenal juga ^^ makasiihh~ udah cukup panjang nggak? :3

**kertas biru**: semoga di chap ini jelas ya~ musuh kuat mesti disimpen terakhir-terakhir doong~ kekek #authorsadis

**Niwa**: semoga di chap ini konsep itu jelas ya... musuh, masih nanti~ santai ajaa *taboked

**Chikuma unlogin**: thanks sarannya! iya, yang bagian itu kelewatan ._.V hehe... makasih yaaa

kritik dan saran diterima! silahkan review~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hai. Karena masih libur lebaran, saya mengucapkan minal aidin bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin. Maafkan kesalahan saya yang menumpuk. Karena itu, hari ini update! Enjoy minna~

* * *

Naruto bukan punya saya kook!

* * *

**Chap 5**

Sasuke melirik buku harian milik Hinata di tangannya malas-malasan. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak bisa membaca—walaupun yokai, tapi bertahun-tahun menghamba pada manusia, apalagi manusia bermarga Hyuuga, membuatnya tahu hal-hal duniawi termasuk membaca, SMS, e-mail dan segala macamnya. Bukan pula karena ia merasa risih—hei, ini buku harian majikannya, alias dirinya yang lain, untuk apa merasa risih? Dan bukan juga karena Hinata disebelahnya gugup bukan main, sehingga ia ikutan gugup—oh ayolah, seakan itu akan terjadi pada Sasuke Uchiha.

Jadi, kenapa?

Karena isi buku harian itu di dominasi oleh Naruto Uzumaki. Ya, si idiot itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata takut-takut, "Kau bosan ya?"

"Hn."

Sasuke membaca pikiran Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa malu karena baru sadar, isi _diary_-nya sangat bodoh. Sebenarnya biasa saja, namun kenapa harus Naruto yang mendominasi? Selain Naruto, keluarga Hyuuga dan ikatannya dengan Sasuke juga disebut-sebut. Yah, memang cukup banyak, terutama di akhir-akhir halaman. Sepertinya keberadaan Sasuke menyita perhatian Hinata juga. Terlihat disana, pikiran gadis itu soal Naruto pelan-pelan terhapus karena nasibnya sebagai penerus keluarga Hyuuga dan adaptasinya dengan Sasuke.

Namun, tetap saja kalau dihitung dari awal, Naruto mendominasi!

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"M-maaf," ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah. "Kalau ingin berhenti, bilang saja."

"Segitu sukanya kau dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat wajah Hinata makin merah.

"Aa—b-begitulah," jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Walaupun dia menyukai sahabatmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran manusia. Buat apa susah payah mencintai orang yang sama sekali tak memperdulikan kita? Hanya bikin capek hati saja. Walaupun sudah tahu, mereka tetap menutup mata dan tak ingin peduli. Padahal kalau mereka membuka mata dan menoleh sedikiit saja, mungkin ada orang lain yang lebih baik—jauh lebih baik—dari orang yang mereka sukai.

Seketika, wajah Hinata memelas. Ia bingung menjawab.

"Kau tahu itu kan? Dia benar-benar naksir sahabatmu," tambah Sasuke lagi. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu…," bisik Hinata. Ia merasakan perih dan ngilu di dadanya, menyesakkan.

"Kenapa kau masih menyukainya, kalau begitu?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menahan tangis. Sasuke benar. Mungkin karena itulah ia selalu menatap Naruto sinis dan malas membaca buku hariannya yang penuh oleh Naruto. Teringat saat Sasuke mengawasinya di kelas, saat Naruto makan siang bersamanya dan Sakura… Naruto yang mengkhawatirkannya dan membuatnya melayang, namun langsung menjatuhkannya ke tanah begitu ia bermanja-manja pada Sakura, meminta diantar ke UKS….

"Menangis saja."

Seketika, air matanya langsung tumpah. Tubuhnya gemetar, wajah pucatnya memerah. Tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Harusnya ia tak menangis. Ia adalah ketua klan Hyuuga berikutnya. Ia harus kuat. Namun semakin mengingat itu, semakin deras air matanya.

Segugus tangan merangkulnya dan memeluknya. Tangan itu mengusap-usap rambut dan pundaknya pelan, menenangkannya. Sasuke. Namun tindakan yokai itu justru membuat tangis Hinata makin menjadi. Ia harusnya bersyukur memiliki yokai seperti Sasuke. Membayangkan dirinya sendirian di kamarnya yang cukup luas, menangis tanpa ada menghibur atau memeluknya… kesepian….

"A-a-arigatou…Sasuke."

"Hn."

* * *

Gadis berambut gelap itu terbangun. Mata polosnya mengerjap-ngerjap. Lengket. Otaknya berputar, mengingat semalam ia menangis. Menangis… di pelukan Sasuke.

Matanya seketika beradaptasi. Tangannya mencengkram hakama seseorang, badannya berada di pangkuan orang itu, dan badannya juga bertumpu padanya. Seseorang itu adalah—bukan orang—tapi…

"Sudah bangun?"

Tapi yokai. Yokai miliknya bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aa—"

"Sekarang sudah pagi, adikmu sudah mengetuk pintu dari tadi," cerita Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke!" panggil Hinata menarik lengan baju Sasuke, menahan yokai itu agar tidak menghilang. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya, namun segera tahu jawabannya. Kadang Hinata berharap, ia-lah yang dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke dan yokai itu tak dapat membaca pikirannya, namun harapan hanyalah harapan. Sasuke sukses membaca pikiran dan harapannya barusan, tersenyum samar.

"Tak apa, yokai tidak tidur. Jangan merasa tak enak pada dirimu yang lain," ucap Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata. "Teruslah berharap. Mungkin menjadi kenyataan."

Dan yokai itu menghilang, meninggalkan Hinata dengan perasaan campur aduk.

* * *

Hari itu hari Minggu.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam, membuat Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, kebingungan. Lorong kediaman Hyuuga terasa 5 kali lebih panjang begitu Sasuke muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke. "Perlu kupanggilkan seseorang untuk memeriksa badanmu?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, bersiap kabur. Namun Sasuke mengikutinya. Hinata merutuk dalam hati—baru ingat Sasuke yokai_nya_ dan selalu mengikutinya.

"Kau mau kemana? Menghindariku?"

"T-t-ti-tidak!" seru Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi kau hanya berputar-putar," Sasuke melipat tangannya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Posenya yang keren itu makin membuat gadis dihadapannya pusing.

"A-aku mau keluar."

Tubuh Sasuke menegak. Tatapan matanya serius, "Kemana?"

Hinata menimbang-nimbang, "Entahlah. Mungkin ke rumah Sakura."

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk, mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia tahu, pastilah Sasuke mencari tahu sendiri jawabannya—mengapa ia menghindar—dengan membaca pikirannya. Gadis itu berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia mencoba memikirkan kupu-kupu yang barusan lewat, bunga-bungaan yang indah, mata hitam Sasuke yang menelannya—tidak, gelapnya malam, bintang-bintang, pelajaran Astronomi di sekolah—ah ya, ada PR Astronomi, mungkin ia bisa belajar bareng dengan Sakura, atau mengerjakannya sendiri di kamar sambil memperhatikan Sasuke diam-diam—tidak, apa tadi? Oh, Sakura. Mungkin Sakura akan menjerit jika ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang begitu tampan—tidak-tidak, Naruto. Ya, mungkin ia bisa mengajak Naruto juga dan memperlancar hubungan mereka walaupun ia tahu Naruto menyukai Sakura seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke semalam… lalu ia menangis… dan tertidur di pelukan yokai itu….

Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Baiklah," ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata mendongak, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget sekaligus bingung. Pikirannya tak dibaca?

Punggung itu telah berbalik menjauhinya. Entah mengapa muncul rasa penyesalan di hati Hinata. Gadis itu mengamati Sasuke yang menjauh lalu mendadak hilang di lorong—sudah tak terkejut lagi dengan kebiasaannya muncul-hilang.

Dan saat itu, Hinata tahu, Sasuke mengikuti permainannya.

* * *

Sakura menyenggol pintu kamarnya agar terbuka. Kedua tangannya sibuk membawa nampan berisi minuman dan snack.

"Jadiii, ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura begitu menghempaskan badannya diatas bantal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin main," jawab Hinata. Matanya memperhatikan kamar Sakura yang benar-benar cerah. Tak seperti kamarnya yang sederhana meskipun ukurannya dua kali lebih luas dari kamar ini.

"Yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin main."

Dan kedua gadis itu mengobrol tentang apa saja, dari topik remeh temeh sampai bergosip soal anak-anak di sekolah mereka. Dan kalau sudah sampai sekolah, pasti yang dibahas Naruto lagi. Selain karena Hinata menyukainya—meskipun Sakura tak mengetahuinya, sengaja Hinata tutupi agar persahabatan mereka tak rusak kalau-kalau Naruto beneran jadian dengan Sakura—juga karena Sakura membenci Naruto setengah mati—iya, sekarang sih benci, tapi kita gak tahu nanti-nanti kan? Makanya Hinata udah jaga-jaga.

Membahas Naruto membuat Hinata kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Mendadak, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"—ngeselin banget kan? Eh, Hinata? Eh, kau mendengarku, tidak?" Sakura melirik Hinata cemas. "Wajahmu merah. Kemarin juga begitu. Tidak enak badan?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia butuh curhat. Mungkin dengan mengeluarkan beban pikiran, dapat melegakannya.

"Ngg, Sakura… sebenarnya aku sedang membuat cerpen," ucap Hinata.

"EEH? Benarkah? Kau tertarik dengan dunia tulis-menulis? Aku mau baca!" seru Sakura, bangkit. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Iya, tapi aku tak pede dengan ceritanya," kata Hinata lagi. _Maaf, Sakura_.

"Memang ceritanya seperti apa?" tanya Sakura bersemangat. Gadis itu penggemar novel teenlit dan cerpen-cerpen remaja itu tak menyangka Hinata ada minat ke arah sana.

"Mungkin karena aku dilahirkan di keluarga onmyouji, aku jadi membuat cerita supernatural seperti ini," Hinata menunduk. "Ceritanya tentang seorang gadis dan makhluk asing—"

"Makhluk asing?" pekik Sakura. "Roh maksudmu? Percintaan terlarang! Lalu, lalu?"

Hinata tergagap, bingung kenapa tiba-tiba sudah sampai percintaan. Padahal tadinya dia baru mau bertanya, apakah cerpen itu—yang sebenarnya disisipi cerita Hinata dan Sasuke—akan berakhir dengan percintaan.

"Jangan anggap ini percintaan dulu," desah Hinata. "Roh ini mengabdi menjadi bawahan si gadis. Dia membantu si gadis apa saja karena—mm, karena gadis itu pernah menolongnya. Lalu, si gadis yang tak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki pun merasa nyaman dengan perlakukan si Roh. Keberadaan Roh itu membuatnya nyaman dan...," wajah Hinata kembali memerah, mengingat mata gelap Sasuke, rambut kelamnya, tatapan matanya yang dingin namun sebenarnya lembut, ajarannya ketika dojo yang keras namun mudah dimengerti—

"Lalu apa? Kenapa bengong?" Sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Ah, mm, begitulah, maksudku dengan adanya Roh itu, si gadis merasa nyaman. Ia selalu kepikiran Roh itu meski berapa kali telah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Tentu saja jatuh cinta, kan?" balas Sakura santai. "Kau ini, pertama bilang jangan anggap ini percintaan, tapi kau sendiri membuat cerpenmu _romance_ begini. Endingnya jelas sudah diketahui."

"Ta-tapi dia itu Roh!"

"Ya, justru disitu menariknya kan? Pembaca akan menunggu bagaimana mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta," ujar Sakura.

Hinata terdiam. Benarkah?

"Sakura, jika orang yang kau sukai dapat membaca pikiranmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Cerpen lagi? yah, senang, mungkin? Aku tak perlu menyatakan perasaanku walaupun pada akhirnya aku pasti malu bertemu dengannya jika ia tak menyukaiku," ia terkekeh. "Seru juga. Bikin saja cerita seperti itu."

Hinata terdiam, tak lagi mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Apakah itu berarti ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke? Namun berarti dia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dari Sasuke. Keduanya berbeda.

"_Kita adalah satu sekarang."_

Benar. Apa salahnya mencintai dirinya yang lain? Tunggu, apa itu berarti positif ia menyukai Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa ia masih menyukainya? Apakah hati dapat bercabang? Sungguh, pening kepala Hinata.

Perkataan Sakura tak lagi di dengarnya. Sudah setengah jam beralalu dan Hinata belum bersuara, membuat Sakura merasa tak enak.

"Kau serius tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Hinata, yang sudah tak tahan, akhirnya mengangguk. "Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini aku berlatih lebih keras daripada biasanya."

Mendengar kata 'berlatih', Sakura langsung paham, problem Hinata tak jauh dari rumahnya sendiri. Onmyouji _stuff—_begitu pikirnya.

"Lebih baik kau banyak istirahat," nasihat Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan," Hinata tersenyum lemah. Ia melirik jendela kamar Sakura yang menampilkan langit berawan kelabu. "Firasatku tak enak."

"Hm?" Sakura ikut memandangi langit. "Sepertinya akan segera hujan."

Hinata mengangguk, "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang dulu."

"Perlu kuantar? Eh, tunggu sebentar," mata gadis berambut terang itu membulat, bahkan mungkin bersinar. Ia tersenyum samar saat melihat sesuatu di jendela, lalu melesat keluar kamar, berderap kakinya menuruni anak tangga. Hinata pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, meninggalkan tanda tanya. Penasaran, Hinata bangkit dan melihat jendela kamar Sakura. Ada siapa dibawah sampai-sampai Sakura melesat begitu cepat?

Mata Hinata membulat.

Sasuke di depan pagar rumah Sakura.

* * *

Hujan turun rintik-rintik.

Hinata belum ingin pulang. Ia masih betah di taman bermainnya dulu—taman kecil dengan satu perosotan, satu jungkat-jungkit, dua pasang ayunan dan tempat duduk panjang dari kayu. Gadis itu duduk di atas ayunan, menggoyangkannya pelan.

Angin berhembus kencang, memunculkan seseorang. Hinata hanya dapat melihat bayangannya dari jauh. Jalannya tegap, jelas-jelas berjalan menujunya. Hawa pekat menyelimutinya. Hawa yokai.

Makin lama, bayangan yokai itu semakin terlihat. Perempuan. Berambut merah. Berkacamata. Berkimono panjang yang menapu menatap Hinata lurus-lurus.

Hinata hanya menatapnya. Tangannya tak gemetaran ataupun berkeringat. Apa ini? Perasaan ingin maju tanpa malu. Keberanian? Mungkinkah akhirnya Hinata merasakan keberanian menyelimutinya?

"_Kau hanya kurang berani, Hinata. Keberanian adalah salah satu kunci utama seorang Hyuuga. Jadilah kau pemberani."_

"_Berani itu apa?"_

"_Berani itu, maju tanpa rasa malu. Ia maju untuk membelanya atau membela yang ia sayang. Berani juga berarti melakukan sesuatu yang tak semua orang sanggup. Mencoba hal baru."_

"Hyuuga, eh?"

* * *

Yoosh~ mulai muncul konflik besar... Kalo di anime-anime shounen sih, ini mulai arc LOL. Doakan saya kuat nulis konflik ini. Karena seringnya kalo nulis konflik yang rada ribet saya males mikir dan memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu. Giliran udah semangat, saya baca ulang dan (niatnya) saya lanjutin. Tapi sayang niat itu jarang tercapai -_-V

Maafkan juga karena saya gak sempet bales review. Mata udah ngantuk berat ini. Gomen bangeeett! Saya kasih bonus deh:

* * *

**OMAKE!**

"Kau masih…," belum sempat Sasuke berbicara, Hinata sudah menggeleng cepat dengan wajah lebih merah lagi dan kabur. Sayang, di depannya Sasuke telah berdiri. Hinata mundur selangkah takjub. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya, dan melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul.

"Mau lari kemana?" ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata bergidik. Gadis itu jatuh lemas, berjongkok di lantai kayu. Ingin kabur rasanya saat Sasuke muncul di sebelahnya, ikut berjongkok dan memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"J-jangan lihat aku s-seperti itu, S-Sasuke," ucap Hinata. Segala ucapannya adalah perintah, maka Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kecewa.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan merasa segan dengan dirimu yang lain kalau ingin tembok itu runtuh," Sasuke menghela napas. Gadis disebelahnya hanya tertunduk, namun Sasuke bisa melihat telinganya—dari sela-sela helaian rambut—memerah. Yokai itu menyeringai tipis.

Hinata tak tahu harus seperti apa di depan Sasuke. Sungguh! Susah sekali menganggap itu hal yang biasa. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menganggap Sasuke adalah dirinya yang lain—tapi tetap tidak bisa!

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hinata terkejut—hampir melompat kaget karena mendadak hembusan napas begitu dekat di telinganya. Matanya membeliak, seketika menoleh dan mundur cepat. Sasuke. Lagi. Yokai itu meniup telinganya yang memerah!

Seringai tampak di wajah tampan yokai itu. "Aku suka melihatmu saat kaget."

Penjelasan itu tak memberitahu apa-apa! Hinata tak terima! Mana ada pelayan menjahili majikannya? Apakah ada seseorang menggoda dirinya sendiri? Orang gila, mungkin. Berarti Sasuke gila? Dan itu berarti Hinata juga gila? Tidak, otak Hinata beku. Error.

Ketidaknyambungannya ditambah dengan tawa Sasuke—yang pastilah sedang membaca pikirannya. Yokai itu tiba-tiba sudah di depan Hinata, mengangkat gadis itu, membantunya berdiri seakan membantu anak kecil.

"Cepat-cepatlah bisa membaca pikiranku," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata, lalu menghilang.

Lagi, Hinata terduduk lemas, dengan kulit pucat yang berganti warna merah.

* * *

Yep. Setengahnya bener-bener awal dari chapter ini. Tapi saya apus karena Sasuke berasa OOC (dan di chapter ini kayanya dia malah tambah OOC -,-) Di omake ini Sasuke lebih mirip setan penggoda, bukan yokai... oh apa harusnya dari awal Sasuke setan penggoda aja ya, biar seru? #melenceng

Jadiii... apa menurut kalian soal chapter ini? Mind to review? Thanks before~


	6. Chapter 6

_Taman bermain._

_Yokai berwujud wanita berambut merah._

_Di ayunan yang bergoyang pelan, Hinata duduk menatap yokai berkacamata tepat dihadapannya._

* * *

Naruto bukan milik saya, sayangnya. Dan sayangnya, saya gabisa update secepat Naruto. Karena itu, mohon maaf m(_ _)m

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Hyuuga, eh?"

Hinata tak bergeming. Ayunannya masih berayun pelan.

"Kau penerus klan Hyuuga berikutnya? Menyedihkan," seru yokai itu. "Siapa yang memilihmu, hm?"

Hinata masih terdiam. Ia amati yokai yang memprovokasinya.

"Kau lemah. Aku sudah mengawasimu dan mencari hal-hal yang berkaitan denganmu. Kau hanyalah tuan putri lemah, Hyuuga!"

Gadis berambut kelam itu diam saja. Diamnya itu justru memprovokasi si Yokai, membuatnya makin kesal dan marah.

"Kau pikir kau kuat, eh? Tidak sama sekali, Hyuuga. Dan, apakah benar bahwa yokaimu itu Sasuke? Sasuke-sama? Oh, sungguh malang nasibnya."

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut, bahu Hinata menegak sedikit. Yokai itu menyadari, omongannya telah termakan sedikit-sedikit.

"Sungguh kejam keluarga Hyuuga. Menyuruh Sasuke-sama mengabdi pada gadis lemah sepertimu.

Angin berhembus makin keras. Rintik makin deras. Hinata masih tak bergerak.

Kesal, yokai itu mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya. Ia mengeluarkan pisau-pisau dari angin yang tak terlihat. Salah satu pisau angin itu mengenai bahu Hinata, menyobek bajunya.

"Lihat? Kau tak bisa menghin—"

Hinata mengeluarkan shikigami dari kantung celananya. Bersyukur, Sasuke selalu mengingatkan untuk membawanya kemana-mana. Ia tebar shikigami itu dan membaca mantra-mantra dengan cepat. Pisau-pisau angin itu menabrak dinding transaparan yang dibuat Hinata untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Kau hanya bisa berlindung dari shikigami lemah itu!" seru yokai itu geram.

"Tidak juga," balas Hinata pelan, namun masih terdengar olehnya, meskipun angin bertiup kencang. Detik berikutnya, yokai itu sudah terhempas menabrak pagar taman. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang Sasuke Uchiha, menatapnya keji.

"Karin."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. _Sasuke mengenal yokai itu?_ Gadis berambut legam itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Kini, saatnya berkonsentrasi pada yokai yang dipanggil Karin itu.

Mata beningnya mengawasi pertarungan Sasuke dan Karin yang tak seimbang. Walaupun Hinata telah menyuruh Sasuke tak mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya, yokai berambut merah itu tetap terpojok. Berkali-kali terhempas, berulang-ulang terjatuh, luka disekujur tubuhnya. Meski begitu, yokai itu tetap bangkit lagi, lagi dan lagi.

_Cukup, Sasuke. Aku akan mengurungnya._

Sasuke menggeram. Ia lebih suka menghabisi Karin sendiri—lebih cepat dan mudah. Namun Hinata memerintahkannya untuk tak membunuh yokai itu dengan alasan: latihan. Toh Sasuke turuti juga perintah majikannya. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana jika Hinata bertarung yang sebenarnya.

Ya, dari awal Sasuke dan Hinata sudah tahu akan ada yokai yang mengincarnya.

* * *

"_Sasuke!" seru Hinata. Sakura berbalik, mengerjap tak percaya._

"_Kau mengenalnya Hinata? Kenapa kau tak mengenalkannya padaku!" serunya tak percaya._

"_Maaf, Sakura, aku benar-benar harus pergi," ucap Hinata tak mengindahkan seruan sahabatnya itu. "Ja na!"_

"_Eh, Hinata!" _

_Seruan Sakura tak lagi Hinata dengar. Ia dan Sasuke sudah jauh dari pandangan. Hinata melirik Sasuke, mengatur bukan saatnya untuk itu!_

"_Ada yokai yang mengincarmu," ucap Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk pelan._

"_Sasuke," panggil Hinata. "Aku punya rencana."_

* * *

Sasuke menyerang Karin, beberapa hantamannya dapat dihindari namun tak sedikit yang membuatnya terluka. Yokai bermata gelap itu menyerang, sekali lagi, lalu langsung melompat ke belakang. Ia melirik Hinata.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu sudah siap. Saat Sasuke dan Karin sibuk bertarung tadi, Hinata menggambar lingkaran di sekeliling mereka dan menempelkan kertas mantra. Kini, gadis itu menjauh, dengan kedua telapak tangan menyatu, ia membisikkan mata seraya berseru dalam hati.

_Sasuke!_

Yokai tampan itu meloncat keluar garis, membuat Karin bangkit. "Sasuke-sama!" seru Karin yang telah bangkit, bersiap menerjangnya. Namun ia justru menabrak kekkai—dinding tak terlihat yang dibuat Hinata untuk mengurungnya. Berulang kali ia mencoba menembus kekkai yang dipasang Hinata, namun gagal. Berbagai jurus dan mantra telah di ucapkan, namun kekkai seorang Hyuuga tak semudah itu ditembus. Matanya menatap Hinata geram, apalagi gadis itu kini tak memperdulikannya, malah mendekati Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke menepuk kepalanya.

"Lumayan. Timingnya sudah tepat," ucap Sasuke, "Namun kau tidak bisa selalu defensif. Kau juga harus menyerang."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Iris beningnya melirik Karin yang terpenjara dalam kekkainya.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Bawahan keluargaku dulu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia menghampiri Karin, meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis itu menatapnya, mengamati Sasuke yang tak ingin bicara banyak soal asal-usulnya.

"Sasuke-sama!" sebutnya. "Oh, Sasuke-sama, mengapa kau menghamba pada Hyuuga rendahan itu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, namun alisnya berkedut kesal. Ia membuang muka, menatap Hinata, "Mau kau apakan dia?"

"Hyuuga! Aku memberi peringatan padamu!" seru Karin memukul-mukul kekkai.

"Diam kau!" seru Sasuke, membuat Hinata sendiri mundur. Kenapa Sasuke kesal sekali? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa hubungan Karin dengannya?

Perlahan, Hinata mendekat, tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang menyipitkan mata was-was sekaligus kesal. Hinata mengelus kekkai yang ia buat seraya menatap Karin.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Hinata.

Karin tak lagi memukul-mukul kekkai. Ia mundur namun menyeringai melihat Hinata datang dan mengajaknya bicara. Dengan lantang ia katakan, "Aku adalah utusan Madara Uchiha-sama!"

Detik berikutnya, Hinata sudah 10 meter jauhnya dari Karin. Tangan Sasuke berada di pinggang Hinata—barusan membawa gadis itu menjauh—dan kini sudah memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap melindungi Hinata. Sementara Hinata sendiri masih kebingungan, namun bersiap menerima serangan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Siapa Madara Uchiha? Masih satu klan dengan Sasuke, namun kenapa begitu mendengar nama itu sikapnya langsung berubah?

Karin tertawa keras, "Bingung Hyuuga? Kau bilang kau majikan Sasuke-sama? Majikan yang bisanya hanya berlindung dibalik yokai dan menyuruh-nyuruh tanpa tahu sejarahnya—"

Api membakar kekkai Hinata. Sasuke. Alisnya bertautan, kesal. Namun tak lama, api padam dan kekkai itu masih utuh. Yokai di dalamnya pun masih tertawa.

"Kesal, Sasuke-sama? Salahkan majikanmu yang memasang kekkai begitu kuatnya," balas Karin.

Sasuke menggeram, namun tangan Hinata menepuknya dari belakang. Gadis itu maju, mendekati Karin, "Lalu? Apa yang kau mau?"

"Hanya memberi salam penghormatan kepada Hyuuga," jawab Karin yang masih menyeringai. "Hyuuga mungil yang tak tahu apa-apa."

Sasuke menggertak, hendak menyerang lagi—namun Hinata menepuk pundaknya.

"Salam penghormatan apa?" tanya Hinata tenang. Sesuatu menyelimuti hatinya. Seakan ada yang mendukungnya dan mendorongnya.

"Bahwa kami akan menyerang Konoha," ucap Karin lantang.

Hujan yang turun makin deras tak membuat suara Karin tertelan. Suara itu justru mampu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata tercenung. Sasuke, langsung menarik Hinata menjauh, bersiap-siap jika ada serangan mendadak. Sementara Hinata masih tercenung, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?" seru Hinata memecah keheningan. "Aku bukanlah ketua klan Hyuuga!"

Karin mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu. Lepaskan aku dari sini!"

"Jawab, Karin," suara dingin Sasuke ikut serta.

"Aku sungguhan tak tahu! aku hanya diutus Madara-sama! Jadi lepaskan aku!"

Jeritan Karin sia-sia. Baik Sasuke ataupun Hinata tak bergeming. Keduanya tetap diam. Sasuke menatap Karin kesal, menunggu perintah Hinata, sementara gadis itu sendiri terlihat bingung.

Frustasi, Karin makin menjadi, "Sasuke-sama! Kenapa kau mau diperintah oleh Hyuuga lemah ini? Hyuuga—yang telah membunuh klan-mu sendiri!"

* * *

Hinata merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar. Kini, yokai bernama Karin itu mengatakan hal yang... entahlah, Hinata terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya. Ia terlalu kaget mendengarnya. Semuanya tampak datang secara tiba-tiba. Madara Uchiha, Sasuke mengenal Karin-bawahan klannya? Yokai juga memiliki klan? Dan mungkinkah Sasuke adalah klan tertinggi, layaknya Hyuuga diantara para onmyouji? Sasuke yang langsung waspada begitu mendengar nama Madara Uchiha, jantungnya yang memompa makin cepat begitu Sasuke melindunginya dan memujinya, dan sekarang Karin menambah masalah baru lagi bahwa klan Hyuuga, tempatnya dilahirkan, dibesarkan dan yang akan ia pimpin kemudian hari, membbunuh klan Sasuke, yokai miliknya yang telah membuat ikatan setia dengannya. Mungkinkah itu terjadi? Ayolah, seorang yokai yang temperamen mau menjadi yokai milik onmyouji yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya?

Namun, jari-jari Sasuke yang mengepal keras membuat Hinata meragukan analisisnya sendiri. Apalagi saat api Sasuke melalap kekkai Karin. "Kumohon, lepaskan kekkai itu. Biar kubunuh dia," desis Sasuke. Alisnya mengerut, aura hitam keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya—jelas-jelas marah. Namun Hinata tak bergeming. Matanya masih melebar, tak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

Hyuuga… keluarganya? Keluarganya membunuh klan Sasuke? Ia ulang kembali kata itu, entah keberapa kalinya.

Tidak, yokai itu pasti berbohong. Kalau iya, tak mungkin Sasuke mengabdi pada keluarga Hyuuga kan? Tak mungkin Sasuke mau melakukan perjanjian dengannya…. Namun, Hinata selalu merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Ia juga tak tahu soal asal-usul Sasuke. Gadis itu melirik yokai di sampingnya. Otaknya kembali berspekulasi.

"Hinata!" seruan berserta derap langkah kaki dengan cipratan membahana. Neji dan beberapa onmyouji Hyuuga datang. Mereka mempercepat langkah kaki mereka begitu melihat seorang yokai histeris terkurung dalam kekkai dan Hinata-Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seru Neji berlari menghampiri Hinata yang basah kuyup karena air hujan.

Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata, mengesampingkan fakta yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia dan Sasuke saling lirik, "Ceritanya cukup panjang."

"Yang jelas, hal ini harus segera dilaporkan kepada Ketua Klan—"ucap Sasuke. "Walaupun aku sendiri tak yakin."

Hinata melirik Sasuke penuh tanda tanya, namun ia diam saja. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke kekkai yang ia buat. Para onmyouji berkumpul disana, merapalkan matra sementara Karin di dalamnya menjerit-jerit.

"Apa yang mereka perbuat, Neji-nii?"

"Ah. Mengurung yokai itu, tentu. Dia dapat di interograsi—"Neji melirik Sasuke, memutuskan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hinata memperhatikan itu. Perilaku Sasuke, gerak-geriknya, dan perasannya yang gelisah. Pastilah ada sesuatu. Kemungkinan besar tentang Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang disebut Karin. Tapi ia tak ingin menanyakannya sekarang. Tak perlu terburu-buru, Sasuke pasti akan menjawabnya jika ia bertanya sesuatu.

Hinata merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Terlalu banyak masalah yang menghampirinya. Tanpa sengaja, ia melirik Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan kepalanya yang memerah. Perasaannya pada Sasuke bahkan belum selesai, namun tambah lagi urusan yokai bernama Karin ini. Apalagi kata-kata terakhirnya…

"_Sasuke-sama! Kenapa kau mau diperintah oleh Hyuuga lemah ini? Hyuuga—yang telah membunuh klan-mu sendiri!"_

Rasanya, kepalanya berdenyut makin kencang.

* * *

Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya dengan Sasuke di depannya. Malam baru saja tiba, Hinata hendak masuk kamar untuk bersantai sebelum makan malam dihidangkan. Hari yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan untuknya. Apalagi sehabis makan malam nanti ia dipanggil ayahnya untuk membahas soal Karin. Namun sebelum itu, ia harus menanyakan soal Karin dan Madara Uchiha kepada Sasuke…

Berkali-kali mulutnya terbuka, lalu menutup lagi. Kepalanya menunduk, melihat jemarinya saling bertautan. Entah hilang kemana keberaniannya tadi. Sekarang, memanggil nama Sasuke pun ia tak sanggup.

Tiba-tiba, kepalanya membentur sesuatu. Ia mendongak, mengelus dahinya. Ia menabrak yokai miliknya yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah tak terbaca.

"S-S-Sa-Sasu—"

"Ini sudah di depan kamarmu," potong Sasuke. Ia menggeser pintu kamar Hinata dan membiarkan gadis itu masuk. "Kau penasaran kan?" tambah Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kembali. Yokai itu pastilah membaca pikirannya. Perlahan, Hinata mengangguk. Gelisah menghampirinya.

"A-aku tahu, mungkin kau tak suka asal-usulmu—"

"Tak apa," lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata. Ia bersandar pada dinding, tepat di hadapan Hinata yang duduk di atas tatami.

"La-lagipula… mungkin… mungkin jika aku lebih memahamimu, aku dapat membaca pikiranmu juga!" sebut Hinata. Ia tahu Sasuke sedikit kaget, walaupun dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Baiklah," yokai tampan itu kini berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Lagi-lagi, Hinata menunduk, memainkan jemarinya, "A-apakah benar… apa yang Karin katakan? B-bahwa… k-keluarga Hyuuga t-telah membunuh… klan-mu?"

* * *

OMAKE:

Pagi itu, pekikan suara Sakura menggema di seluruh sekolah. Dan hanya dibalas dengan, "O-ohayou, Sakura-chan," oleh Hinata sambil takut-takut.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik sahabatnya duduk di bangku mereka depan-belakang, bahkan sampai membawakan tas Hinata dengan maksud mempercepat jalannya sang Hyuuga.

"A-ada a..."

"SIAPA COWOK KEMARIN, HINATAAAA?" seru Sakura frustasi.

"C-co-cowok?"

"Ituuu yang menjemputmu kemariiiinn, yang... yang...," Sakura tak sanggup berkata-kata. Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, berpikir sebentar. Di rumah Sakura kemarin... Sasuke yang menjemput kan?

"Sasuke?"

"NAMANYA SASUKE?"

"I-iya..."

"Hinata!" pekik Sakura, membuat Hinata hampir terlonjak dari bangkunya. Kedua tangannya digenggam oleh Sakura, dengan wajah dimelas-melaskan, gadis impian para cowok Konoha berkata, "Kumohon! Kenalkan aku dengannya!"

Hinata meneguk ludah. Ia melirik sekelilingnya, penuh dengan anak yang berbisik-bisik. Ia bahkan menemukan Naruto yang bersungut-sungut mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi. Sementara telinganya sempat mendengar bisikan salah satu anak; _"Hyuuga dijemput? Jangan-jangan si Sasuke-Sasuke itu pacarnya!"_ membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Dia tinggal dimana? Konoha juga? Kok aku tak pernah melihatnya?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Sementara Hinata masih _speechless__, _tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya bisa melirik ke sampingnya, menatap sosok kasatmata yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh pemiliknya. Hinata penasaran, bagaimana reaksinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan gadis secantik Sakura. Hinata pikir, bahkan yokai setampan dan segagah Sasuke pun bisa salah tingkah jika dipuji oleh gadis secantik Sakura. Nyatanya, yokai miliknya itu malah bertampang bosan, menyenderkan badannya pada Hinata dan memainkan ujung rambut Hinata, seolah tak ada yang lebih menarik dibanding rambutnya yang gelap dan halus.

Menyadari majikannya kesusahan dan meliriknya minta bantuan, Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing. Ia malah melakukan salah satu hobi barunya; berbisik di telinga Hinata hingga gadis itu kegelian atau bulu tengkuknya berdiri.

"Mereka kan, manusia. Sahabatmu sendiri, pula. Kalau yokai-yokai yang menganggumu, baru akan kutangani," bisik Sasuke, membuat Hinata kegelian dan mendapat pandangan aneh dari sekelilingnya.

"Hinata? Beritahu akuu! Kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba merah begitu?" protes Sakura saat Hinata tiba-tiba bangkit.

"K-k-ku-kurasa... kurasa aku harus ke toilet!" seru Hinata. Agak aneh, seorang Hinata yang pendiam, tenang dan kalem bisa berteriak juga. Sementara Hinata kabur, bisik-bisik makin ribut.

"Pasti benar si Sasuke-Sasuke yang katanya tampan itu pacar Hyuuga! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia salah tingkah begitu."

"Benar juga, Hyuuga kan tak pernah sampai berteriak..."

Dan telinga Sakura pun memanas, "Uh, kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata punya pacar? Dan setampan itu pula!"

* * *

Dam dam dam dam daam~ kali ini, sayangnya nggak ada omake yang romance-romance yah. Dan mulai serius. Kalo di anime-anime sih, ini ibarat awal-awal masuk arc baru (?). SasuHina moment pun terpaksa ditipiskan. Giliran udah mulai serius begini malah gaada omake yang bikin seger yaah, haaahhh...

Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya~ kalo nggak ada review-review ini, mungkin saya gak update-update terus yah *ditimpuk

**Scarlet**: ihihi, iyap ini lanjut. Yah, sayangnya sih cuma begitu reaksi Sakura, Hinata langsung dibawa kabur Sasuke sih -_-V

**AngelOfDeath**: sayangnya, maaf ya romance malah gak nambah disini m(_ _)m siip, udah update!

**demikooo**: siaap, udah updatee~

**Dai Dandelion**: yoroshikuu~ ehehe maaf ya malah gaada omake romance di chapter ini. Makasiih reviewnyaa

**Lyla Lonyx**: yoroshiku jugaa, siip udah update!

**Reverie Metherlence**: ehehe, maaf author sibuk sih #ditimpuk sip, udah update!

**Anami Hime**: oke, udah lanjut~

Yaaaa, sampai jumpa chapter depan! Kalau ada kritik, saran, curhat, sumbangan ide, keluh kesah, silahkan review! Caiyo caiyo~


	7. Chapter 7

_"Baiklah," yokai tampan itu kini berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"_

_Lagi-lagi, Hinata menunduk, memainkan jemarinya, "A-apakah benar… apa yang Karin katakan? B-bahwa… k-keluarga Hyuuga t-telah membunuh… klan-mu?"_

* * *

Naruto bukan punya saya, kok...

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Tak ada jawaban. Hinata mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Bertanya langsung seperti itu sangatlah tak sopan! Pasti Sasuke marah, kecewa, atau bahkan sedih. Gadis itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga beberapa lama, Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab. Penasaran, ia mengadahkan kepalanya.

Sasuke masih ada disampingnya, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Pikiranmu rumit ya," gumamnya. "Yah, apa yang Karin katakan itu betul."

Mata Hinata membulat. Bagaimana bisa ia membenarkan hal itu dengan santainya?

"Entahlah aku sendiri tak tahu," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang muncul otomatis di pikiran Hinata. "Toh, itu sudah lama sekali."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya—ragu, tapi toh ia bertanya juga, "Apakah… apakah tak ada orang yang kau sayang di klan-mu? Ayah? Ibu? Saudara?"

Sasuke tertegun. Lagi-lagi jeda panjang menghantui mereka—namun kali ini, Hinata tak berniat menghancurkannya. Ia akan menunggu—sekalipun sebenarnya ia penasaran setengah mati—tapi ia akan tetap menunggu, sampai Sasuke membuka mulut dan menceritakannya langsung.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah yokainya itu, tak percaya. Sasuke menceritakannya dengan santai—seakan menceritakan hal-hal tak penting. Dan Hinata hanya bisa diam, menundukkan kepala, mendengar cerita Sasuke. Matanya terpejam, seakan bisa merasakan perasaan Sasuke saat itu. Setitik air menyelinap keluar dari ujung matanya, disusul dengan titik yang lain.

Rumit. Satu kata yang ada di kepala Hinata begitu Sasuke menyelesaikan ceritanya. Hubungan keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha dan dampaknya hingga hari ini.

* * *

Konoha 100 tahun yang lalu sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Dulu, sejauh mata memandang, yang bisa kau lihat hanyalah hijau. Pepohonan hijau, rumput hijau, bukit hijau, hutan hijau. Tak ada manusia yang berani memasuki kawasan ini. Mereka percaya, bahwa di Konoha terdapat istana siluman, tempat para iblis bersemayam.

Dan itu memang benar. Setengah benar. Yang ada di Konoha bukanlah istana siluman, tapi rumah bangsawan dalam dunia siluman; Uchiha. Klan siluman kelas atas yang telah berkuasa sejak dahulu kala. Dibawah kepemimpinan Madara Uchiha, siluman-siluman di bawah kekuasaan Konoha berjaya. Mereka menguasai Konoha dan bukit-bukit sekitarnya, membangun tempat-tempat yang tak kalah angker.

Hingga akhirnya, manusia-manusia bodoh itu datang.

Bernama Hyuuga, ia mendatangi kediaman Uchiha, di pusat Konoha, sendirian. Baju putihnya dilumuri darah yokai, mata beningnya menusuk, tangannya tak melepas sebuah tongkat perunggu. Sebelumnya, tak ada siluman kecuali dari klan Uchiha yang menatap Madara langsung, dari mata ke mata. Namun manusia itu berani mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap mata hitam Madara.

Para pesuruh Madara siap menyerang manusia yang dianggap kurang ajar itu. Namun Madara menahannya. Ia menuruti permintaan manusia itu untuk berdiskusi dengan seringai di wajahnya. Hyuuga, pertapa atau biksu itu, meminta pada Madara agar menepi ke bukit hingga daerah ini dapat dihuni manusia.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini, Manusia?"

"Saya datang dari bukit Utara, melewati hutan dan sungai, lalu sampai kesini," jawabnya.

"Bertemu dengan para siluman?"

"Ya. Mereka menahan saya. Jadi, saya bunuh mereka semua," balasnya dengan tenang.

Dari sanalah dendam antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha dimulai.

Pengawal Madara melapor, seluruh yokai di Utara habis tak bersisa. Semuanya telah dibunuh oleh Hyuuga. Madara marah, klan Uchiha meledak. Ia turun tangan, bertempur langsung dengan Hyuuga. Satu klan yokai melawan satu manusia.

Manusia itu mendadak terduduk, tak menghindar serangan Madara di tengah pertempuran sengit.

"Saya hanya ingin manusia dapat tinggal di pusat Konoha," ucapnya perlahan. "Kalian dapat meminta syarat. Apapun itu, saya lakukan. Warga sangat gelisah dan ketakutan."

Madara mencibir, "Manusia lemah dan egois. Setelah membunuh semua yokai di Utara Konoha, kau memohon pada kami? Tidak tahu malu."

Namun manusia itu tak bergeming. Dipukuli berapa kali, ia tak kunjung ambruk.

"Desa sedang kekeringan. Satu-satunya mata air hanyalah dari daerah sini. Banyak manusia yang mati. Karena itulah…."

Madara tak mau dengar. Ia telah gelap mata karena Hyuuga telah membunuh seluruh yokai di daerahnya. Namun bertemu dengan Hyuuga sendiri adalah hiburan yang telah lama tak ia dapatkan. Jarang ada manusia sekuat ia. Madara pun haus darah.

"Kalian ingin tinggal disini?" sebut Madara. "Baiklah. Mari buat perjanjian."

Perjanjian yang mengijinkan manusia tinggal di pusat Konoha dan yokai akan menyingkir ke perbukitan dibayar dengan balas dendam atas yokai di Utara Konoha suatu saat nanti. Balas dendam itu bisa berupa apa saja dengan maksud menghabisi manusia dengan jumlah yang sama dengan yokai yang dihabisi Hyuuga.

Mereka berdua sekaligus membuat peraturan, bila ada yang melanggar batas daerah, jika itu yokai, akan dijadikan budak atau dibunuh di tempat. Namun jika itu manusia, akan dijadikan santapan yokai atau disiksa sampai mati.

Entah sudah berapa puluh tahun telah berlalu saat itu terjadi. Salah seorang pejabat klan Uchiha melanggar batas. Ia menculik seorang manusia dan menyantapnya hidup-hidup. Para Hyuuga yang menemukannya langsung membunuh yokai tersebut di tempat. Namun, karena posisi yokai yang cukup berpengaruh dalam klan Uchiha, para yokai pun mengamuk.

* * *

"Yah, itu bisa dikatakan benar. Dulu, klan Uchiha mengusai Konoha sampai akhirnya keluarga Hyuuga datang. Kami membagi wilayah—yokai dari klan Uchiha pindah ke perbatasan bukit-bukit yang lebih luas, sementara keluarga Hyuuga mengusai pusat, menjaga manusia-manusia yang membuat kota disana. Kami membuat perjanjian—tidak ada yang boleh saling mengganggu."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas, memejamkan matanya perlahan, "Tapi, salah satu anggota klan kami merusaknya."

Mata Hinata melebar, "Eh?"

"Yah, tentu dia dibunuh di tempat oleh onmyouji dari keluarga Hyuuga. Namun yokai itu mendapat kedudukan cukup penting di klan, membuat klan mengamuk. Saat itu, memimpin klan—Madara Uchiha—tak ada di tempat. Sejak melakukan perjanjian dengan Hyuuga, ia keluar dari Konoha, entah kemana. Yokai se_tinggi_ itu," nada sinis terdengar dari Sasuke, "dan se_martabat_ itu mau melakukan perjanjian dengan onmyouji."

"Jadi… jadi pernah ada perang antara klan Uchiha dan keluarga Hyuuga?" desis Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Klan Uchiha terbagi menjadi dua. Yang mempertahankan perjanjian dan yang terbakar dendam. Sayangnya, yang mempertahankan perjanjian hanya sedikit. Keluarga Hyuuga menganggap seluruh klan Uchiha berkhianat. Pada akhirnya, sehari sebelum klan Uchiha menyerang Hyuuga—keluarga Hyuuga datang, menyerang lebih dulu. Seisi klan mati tak tersisa," Sasuke membuka matanya, melirik Hinata yang mengerutkan alis.

"Kecuali aku dan Aniki, tentunya," tambah Sasuke sambil menghela napas.

Hinata memejamkan mata, membayangkan Sasuke dan Itachi tertinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah yang terbakar, saling menjaga dan melindungi, dikelilingi musuh mereka bertitel onmyouji. Di otaknya, tergambar sebuah rumah yang sudah seperti gubuk saking hancurnya. Dindingnya bolong dan hancur sana-sini, menyisakan puing-puing di sekitarnya. Ditambah dengan api yang menjalar, melalap rumah yang sudah bobrok itu. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu, berdecit, bahkan bisa patah.

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar, yang terlihat lebih parah dibanding ruangan yang lainnya, berdiri seseorang, dengan mata semerah darah dan raut wajah tegas. Terlihat harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi hingga ia bertahan habis-habisan untuk tetap tegak, padahal seharusnya ia sudah ambruk. Di depannya, seseorang berbaju panjang khas Jepang, merapalkan mantra sambil terengah-engah. Yokai dan onmyouji, tentu saja. Namun, bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Hinata. Matanya justru tertuju pada seorang remaja bertanduk merah yang terkapar di pojok ruangan. Darah berceceran di sekitarnya, badannya gemetar walau hanya untuk mengangkat wajah. Wajah itu, wajah Sasuke. Wajah tampan yang penuh luka dan kesakitan. Hinata beralih ke sudut lainnya, dimana seorang remaja juga terkapar tak berdaya, hilang kesadaran karena luka yang ia derita lebih banyak.

"Ayahku adalah salah satu yang menentang. Ia salah satu orang terdekat Madara Uchiha, sering dianggap pengganti kepala klan Uchiha saat Madara pergi. Malam itu, ia melawan kepala keluarga Hyuuga ke-7," lanjut Sasuke, malas-malasan melanjutkan.

* * *

Dan onmyouji dalam bayangan Hinata berteriak tertahan, menyarankan agar sang yokai menyerah, "Menyerah saja. Jika kau menyerah, kau dan keluargamu takkan kubunuh. Kujadikan kalian yokai-yokai milik Hyuuga terkuat."

Sang yokai mendesis, bahkan sempat meludah, "Tak sudi. Lebih baik mati daripada menjadi budak seorang onmyouji."

Onmyouji itu pun mengambil kertas mantra, bersiap-siap, "Baguslah. Aku pun tak sudi mempunyai budak sepertimu. Biar kuhabisi kau sekalian membalaskan dendamku!" dan mantra pun dibacakan, mengurung sang yokai yang menghindar. Yokai itu menyerang, sesekali menghindari mantra yang ditujukan olehnya. Pertarungan mereka cukup sengit dan berimbang hingga keduanya mengeluarkan jurus andalan masing-masing. Keduanya pun menyentuh tanah dengan semburan darah dan luka disekujur tubuh. Terbatuk-batuk, sang onmyouji mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar, menggambar sesuatu di udara dan membisikkan mantra.

Mata Hinata terpaku pada salah seorang remaja yang lebih tua dan berambut hitam panjang. Dari sela-sela rambutnya yang berantakan, mata merah darah itu terbelalak, seakan ingin keluar dari rongga mata, membuat Hinata mundur ketakuan. Tampaknya yokai muda itu tahu apa yang onmyouji lakukan. Teriakan kedua remaja itu saling menyambar begitu menerima mantra sang onmyouji.

Yokai yang sebelumnya bertarung dengan onmyouji membeliakkan matanya, mendesis tertahan, "kurang ajar…."

Kemahannya telah mencapai puncak begitu menyadari, kedua anaknya terkurung dalam mantra dan ia tak bisa melakukan berikutnya, yokai itu menutup matanya. Membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan kekuatan terakhir yang ia punya, sebelum melihat anaknya menjadi budak onmyouji.

Derap suara kaki terdengar makin keras. Kayu-kayu mulai roboh terkena api. Pintu kayu yang sudah lapuk itu terbuka, menampakkan para onmyouji yang telah mengepung gubuk ini. Erangan kedua yokai remaja masih terdengar. Keduanya mengejang, terlihat sangat kesakitan. Sementara itu, sang onmyouji dipapah teman-temannya dan membawa kedua yokai remaja itu.

* * *

"...Nata!"

"Hinata!"

Kedua mata Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap. Pipinya terasa basah. "Eh?"

"Kau menangis," dengus Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak," sangkal Hinata yang jelas-jelas menghapus air matanya, "Aku hanya… hanya… bagaimana kau bisa menceritakan itu dengan santainya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Yah, itu kan sudah lama sekali."

"Ta-tapi…," tangan Hinata menarik lengan baju Sasuke, mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara, seakan tertahan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa? Tapi apa?" mata gelap Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih tercekat. Ia sudah membaca pikiran Hinata, tapi tetap ingin gadis itu mengatakannya langsung.

"Ta-tapi a-apakah… a-apakah kau membenciku?"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Tentu saja tidak. Kalau iya, aku sudah membunuhmu dari dulu, bukan melatihmu menjadi onmyouji."

Wajah Hinata memerah menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya, "La-lalu bagaimana bisa kau jadi… maksudku, awalnya kau pasti tak mau menjadi yokai—"

"Menjadi budak Hyuuga? Tentu aku tak mau. Dan aku bukan budak," ucap Sasuke. "Aku adalah kau. Berarti derajatku sama denganmu kan?"

"Tapi kau lebih banyak membantuku!"

"Dan makananku untuk bertahan hidup itu darimu. Kau tahu, salah satu alasan aku memilihmu adalah, karena kau yang paling bodoh diantara saudara-saudaramu."

Seketika hati Hinata mencelos, wajahnya menunduk, tak percaya Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

"Ketua klan sebelumnya berkata bahwa cara belajar yang paling cepat adalah dengan mengajar. Hal itu sudah dibuktikan oleh Sai dan Aniki, jadi aku merasa harus membuktikannya. Jadi aku memilihmu, agar bisa mengajarimu semua yang kubisa, hingga kau menjadi yang terkuat. Dulu, kau memang yang paling bodoh, tapi sekarang?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata gelap itu. Tangan Sasuke menepuk kepalanya pelan, membuatnya tenang. Dan mata itu menunjukkan ambisi. Kini Hinata mengerti. Ambisinya menjadi yang paling kuat masih ada, dengan cara mengajarkan orang lain untuk menjadi kuat. Dan orang itu adalah Hinata.

"Ki-kita… kita pasti akan jadi yang terkuat di Hyuuga, Sasuke," bisik Hinata. "Jika kau kuat, maka aku akan ikut menjadi kuat. Karena aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku, kan?"

Seringai itu muncul menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, "Hn."

* * *

"Madara Uchiha ya?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Mereka berada di ruang ayahnya, rapat soal serangan Karin tadi siang. Sang ayah duduk di hadapannya, mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja. Gerak-gerik sang ayah sama halnya dengan Neji—waspada, curiga, agak aneh. Beda dengan Sasuke yang terasa gelisah namun marah, kesal namun ada sesuatu rasa… seakan-akan hal ini adalah yang ia nantikan. Aneh, Hinata tak bisa menggambarkannya. Ada sedikit rasa _excited_ namun diliputi rasa cemas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Itachi? Sasuke?" tanya Hiashi. Yokai di sebelahnya membungkuk, begitupula Sasuke.

"Saya pikir, omongan Karin hanyalah bualan," ucap Itachi tenang. "Memang benar, cepat atau lambat, Madara akan kembali. Namun ini bukanlah gayanya—mengirim yokai lemah untuk menantang kita… Dia lebih suka menantang musuhnya secara langsung."

Hiashi mengusap dagunya, berpikir. Matanya beralih ke Sasuke, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Pendapat saya sama dengannya," jawab Sasuke. "Namun, bisa jadi ini pertanda Madara akan muncul."

Kalimat Sasuke membuat Hiashi menegakkan badannya dan Itachi mengadahkan kepalanya. Keduanya, termasuk Hinata, menatap Sasuke.

"Mengenal Karin, setahu saya, dia mudah terpancing. Selain itu, dia sangat mengagumi klan Uchiha—bahkan dapat dikatakan mengabdi pada klan Uchiha. Saat klan Uchiha hancur, tumpuan hidupnya tak ada lagi, kecuali kembalinya Madara—"

"Ah, aku mengerti maksudmu," potong Itachi. "Walaupun kembalinya Madara masih gosip belaka di dunia sana, tapi Karin sudah meyakininya dan berusaha memancing kita, begitu bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Hiashi pun menggumam, "Itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya tak usah kita hiraukan bukan? Apalagi sepertinya itu hanya gosip," Neji angkat bicara.

"A-anu…," Hinata membulatkan suara, bersiap agar suaranya lebih tegas. "Me-menurutku, kita harus tetap bersiaga. Gosip itu timbul karena ada sesuatu yang memancingnya kan? Setidaknya jika Madara Uchiha benar-benar datang, kita mempunyai pertahanan yang siap. Lagipula menurutku… ji-jika Karin sudah menantang seperti ini, berarti gosipnya berasal dari orang yang terpercaya kan? Ka-kalau hanya gosip biasa, terlalu nekat untuk datang sendiri ke kawasan Hyuuga."

Pendapat Hinata pun membuat semuanya kembali berpikir. Gadis itu menghela napas lega, mengatur kembali jantungnya yang berdetak. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang menyeringai kecil, puas dengan komentarnya. Memang tadi Sasuke memintanya untuk berani mengeluarkan pendapat, salah satu pelatihan sebagai Ketua Klan.

"Itachi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hiashi. Itachi membungkuk pelan, "Saya setuju dengan pendapat Hinata-sama. Jikalau itu benar-benar hanya gosip, tak ada buruknya memperkuat pertahanan, bukan?"

Hiashi mengangguk, "Baiklah! Perketat penjagaan dan perkuat pertahanan di Konoha! Namun, jangan sampai penduduk kota tahu. Jalankan latihan intensif bagi pada onmyouji baru!" Hiashi lalu menatap Neji dan Hinata, "Kalian berdua, juga ikut latihan intensif. Ajak Hanabi juga. Terutama kau, Hinata. Ini latihan yang bagus untukmu."

Hinata dan Neji mengangguk. Rapat pun dibubarkan. Beban di pundak Hinata terasa makin berat. Ia tak bisa lagi latihan main-main seperti kemarin. Kini saatnya serius. Lagi-lagi matanya melirik Sasuke. Yokainya itu sepertinya sudah tak sabar lagi. Entah tak sabar untuk mengajarnya atau tak sabar untuk menghadapi Madara Uchiha—yang bahkan keberadaannya belum diketahui.

* * *

Aduh, gaada cliff-hanger nih *dijitak* maklum, author sibuk *ditimpuk* Maaf beribu maaf karena telat update. Dan lega banger AKHIRNYA meng-update chapter penuh perjuangan ini. Karena di chapter ini masa lalu Sasuke terkuak (caileh bahasanya) dan author maunya dia cerita sendiri, tapi takut OOC. Jadi begini deh hasilnya.

Setiap Sasuke ngomong dan masa lalu dipisah dengan garis yaaa... jadi Sasuke cuma ngomong se-sedikit itu, tapi yang flashback Hinata liat langsung dibayangannya. Jadi sambil dengerin Sasuke cerita, Hinata ngebayangin-yang sebenernya itu Hinata mengintip langsung memori Sasuke. Begonoo... agak susah juga yah mendeskripsikannya -,-a

Minna-san, ada yang nunggu OMAKE? ;;)

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!"

Rapat telah bubar. Hinata dan Neji pun sudah keluar dari ruang rapat. Kedua saudara itu saling berpisah menuju kamar masing-masing setelah saling mengatakan, "Oyasumi."

Hinata sendiri masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jantungnya masih berpacu cepat karena berhasil angkat bicara saat rapat. Ia berhasil mengalahkan rasa gugupnya, menyudahi perang dalam pikiran dan hatinya yang melelahkan.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu mendongak, setengah sadar. Sasuke berada di sampingnya, menahan geli. "Kau itu rumit sekali."

"Ah?" Hinata belum seutuhnya kembali ke tempatnya berpijak. Setengah pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana.

"Pikiranmu. Untuk apa memikirkan sesuatu yang telah lewat? Sampai-sampai kau lupa sudah ada di depan kamar."

Hinata tertegun. Sesaat kemudian, ia sadar, telah terdiam di depan pintu kamar selama 5 menit lamanya. Sambil menahan rona merah di wajah, ia membuka kamarnya cepat-cepat. Namun, seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Sasuke?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

Yokai itu menyeringai, mendekati wajah Hinata, membisikkan kata-kata tepat di telinga Hinata yang makin memerah, "...tapi aku bangga karena kau berani bicara tadi."

Hinata mematung di mulut kamar. Sekujur wajahnya semerah mawar. Persendiannya terasa lemas, hingga tanpa sadar, ia mencengkram ujung baju Sasuke. Jarak antara ia dan Sasuke semakin menyempit, dan Hinata tak tahu lagi apa yang ia rasakan. Mati rasa.

"Teruskan semangatmu," tambah Sasuke, mengecup pelan Hinata, tepat di antara telinga dan pipinya. Lalu yokai itu menghilang tanpa ijin, sebelum Hinata sempat protes atau bahkan mengatakan satu kata pun. Gadis itu masih membeku di pintu kamarnya, lama, membiarkan rona merah menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, tanpa sadar kalau Sasuke memperhatikannya dari jauh, menikmati wajah manis Hinata.

* * *

Now, balesan review~:

: uhm! bener bangeet! nah, dinding Sasuke ini udah hampir dihancurkan oleh ke-kepo-an Hinata :))

Mangkoxdesu: arigatoouuu~! udah update~

Dai Dandelion: ugh, saya bertanggung jawab dengan menjawab sebagian pertanyaan kamu di chap ini! pertanyaan yang belum kejawab, silahkan ber-kepo ria yaa ufufufuuu... *authorsadis*

Suzu Aizawa Kim: cerita Sasuke ke Hinata ituu telah diceritakan di chap ini^^

Mamoka: semoga ini gak terlalu lamaa~ ^^

Adele Lidya: hai hai, udah cukup panjang? ;)

AngelOfDeath: uhm, iya soalnya udah mau sampe pokok permasalahan... semoga OMAKE chap ini memuaskan ya ^^

HyuUchi May: waduh, gatau sampe chap berapa. Dulu niatnya sampe 7 chapter aja, sekarang chapter 7 baru dimulai konfliknya -_-V maklum, author moody


	8. Chapter 8

Halo semua!

Saya datang kembali dengan chapter ke delapan. Kali ini Hinata masih belum bisa baca pikiran Sasuke *sigh* mungkin chapter depan ya. Doakan cerita ini gak meleber kemana-mana.

Yosh, gausah cas-cis-cus, langsung aja!

* * *

Naruto bukan milik saya kok ^^

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Hari itu, perasaan Hinata melambung.

Ia mendapat pujian dari Sasuke dan Neji—dua orang (satunya yokai, sih) yang sangat ia kagumi. Selain itu, ia juga mengalahkan Hanabi dengan teknik yang baru dikuasainya.

"Bagus, Hinata! Sekarang, coba bertarung melawanku," Neji memasuki arena, mempersiapkan diri.

"A-aa—" Hinata yang masih ngos-ngosan mengangkat tangan, "Bi-bisa… hh… _break_ sebentar?"

Neji melirik Sasuke. Yokai itu menggeleng pelan, "Saat kau berhadapan dengan Madara nanti, ia akan langsung membunuhmu sebelum kau sempat mengangkat tangan."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Sasuke itu, serangan mantra telah menghantam Hinata. Neji tak segan-segan lagi. Tanpa sudi melihat keadaan Hinata yang ambruk di tepi arena, ia memejamkan mata, mengucapkan kembali mantra.

Terengah, Hinata mengeluarkan kertas kekkainya dan mengucapkan mantra pelindung. Sambil mengatur napas, ia menahan serangan terus-menerus Neji. Ia tahu, ia tak bisa terus menerus bertahan. Neji sama halnya dengan Hanabi, ia harus menyerang.

Sambil menambah kekkai pertahanannya, Hinata menggambar sebuah tanda penuh lambang-lambang dan tulisan tak terbaca sambil mengucapkan matra dengan kertas kekkai di mulutnya. Ia tak punya waktu lagi, kekkai terakhirnya menipis. Di kekkai terakhir, Neji pasti akan meloncat dan menyerangnya langsung.

Benar saja, begitu Hinata tak memiliki kekkai lain untuk melindunginya, Neji berlari dan meloncat, hendak menyerangnya langsung. Berasamaan dengan itu, Hinata membuat gerakan dengan tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari lambang yang ia buat, membuat Neji sukses menyentuh tanah.

Masih terengah-engah, Hinata kembali membuat lambang yang lain, kali ini lebih kecil. Sementara Neji mulai bangkit, Hinata langsung menyerang Neji bertubi-tubi, tak memberikan celah bagi Neji untuk melawan. Namun Neji ternyata telah memiliki kekkai yang cukup kuat. Tanpa Hinata sadari, saudaranya itu telah membuat lambang lain di udara, dan menyerang Hinata dengan kekuatan yang tak kalah besarnya. Hinata terlempar ke ujung arena, kepayahan, terengah-engah.

"Yak, Neji-nii pemenangnya!" seru Hanabi.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah, Hinata," puji Neji seraya melemparkan sebotol air mineral kepada Hinata. Gadis itu masih terlalu letih untuk menjawab, hanya bisa menangkap botol pemberian saudaranya itu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi tetap saja kau kurang menyerang," tambah Neji. Seperti biasa, selanjutnya Neji, Sasuke, bahkan Hanabi memberi nasihat-nasihat kecil untuk Hinata. Masukan-masukan yang selalu Hinata pikirkan, namun susah ia terapkan. Hanya beberapa yang berhasil ia terapkan. Pada dasarnya, ia memang dilatih untuk defensif, namun karena posisinya sekarang, ia harus berubah haluan.

Hinata menatap nanar kedua saudara dan yokainya sambil mengelap keringat di wajahnya. Suara-suara Neji dan Hanabi terasa samar. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Banyak hal yang telah berubah. Semuanya terjadi semenjak ia diumumkan menjadi ketua klan berikutnya. Sejak ia melakukan ikatan sejati dengan Sasuke, yokai ber-klan Uchiha, salah satu klan yokai terkuat.

Hinata akhirnya bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia-lah ketua klan berikutnya. Bukan saudara-saudaranya, Neji yang lebih kuat dan Hanabi yang lebih tegar. Mengikuti rapat pendiri klan bersama onmyouji-onmyouji kuat tiap minggunya, merubah haluan dari defensif ke ofensif, melupakan kehidupan remajanya dengan memerangi yokai-yokai setiap harinya.

"Hinata?"

Gadis itu kembali ke dunia nyata. Neji dan Hanabi masih berdebat kecil soal mantra apa yang lebih pantas digunakan Hinata, sementara Sasuke menatapnya.

"Y-ya?" jawab Hinata, agak salah tingkah diperhatikan sebegitu rupa oleh Sasuke. Tangan yokai itu terulur padanya dan berkata, "Ayo, bangun."

Hinata tersenyum. Ia gapai tangan dingin yokai itu, membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik hingga bangkit.

"Masih kuat, Hinata?"

Gadis bermata bening itu mengangguk semangat, "Ya. Mohon bantuannya_, minna_!"

* * *

Kediaman Hyuuga adalah rumah besar bergaya Jepang yang sangat luas. Gedung utama berbentuk "U" besar, dengan deretan Pohon Sakura di tengah-tengah bangunan utama, dan bangunan-bangunan besar dengan satu atau dua ruangan mengelilingi gedung utama yang biasa disebut anak gedung. Di depan atau belakang anak gedung biasanya terdapat kolam kecil berbingkai batu-batu dengan bambu di tengah-tengahnya atau taman batu-batuan khas Jepang. Kediaman Hyuuga sendiri dikelilingi dinding sebagai pagar dan pintu gerbang dari kayu. Terdapat juga dojo dan lapangan untuk berlatih di luar ruangan.

Hidup di tempat seperti itu, bagi Hinata, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terutama ketika diminta untuk mencari orang keliling rumah. Atau tiba-tiba kau menabrak seorang onmyouji berwajah angker di koridor. Atau saat kau dihukum atau diminta membantu membersihkan seluruh rumah. Belum lagi pengurusan taman dan tanaman-tanaman.

Namun, hal yang paling Hinata suka dari rumahnya adalah kamarnya dan kolam kecil di depan kamarnya. Saat Hinata penat, bingung dan sedih, ia selalu beristirahat di kamarnya, memejamkan mata, dan mendengar suara bamboo mengalirkan air, lalu kembali tegak.

Seperti saat ini.

Hinata tidak penat ataupun pusing, tapi ia memikirkan tanggung jawabnya. Menjadi ketua klan tidaklah mudah, dengan kemampuannya sekarang ini. Memang, ia masih lama mengemban tugas itu, tapi siapa yang tahu? Menjadi onmyouji yang menjadi penduduk di tengah-tengah sarang yokai seperti ini harus siap mati kapan saja. Itu adalah hal yang telah lama ia ketahui. Sering melihat upacara kematian atau tidak sama sekali—hanya kabar hilang—membuat Hinata mengerti dengan sendirinya.

Belum lagi masalah yang dihadapi oleh klan.

Madara Uchiha.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Ia masih penasaran dengan Sasuke. Jujur, ia sendiri gemetar mendengar nama Madara Uchiha diucapkan. Kepala klan Uchiha. Hinata saja tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana besarnya kekuatan Sasuke maupun Itachi.

Bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Itachi ditarik oleh Madara Uchiha, dan mereka membangun klan Uchiha kembali dengan yokai-yokai lainnya? Haruskah mereka, Hyuuga, bertarung dengan klan Uchiha? Klan yang selama ini memberikan bantuan besar dari kekuatan yokai mereka.

Hinata membayangkan, tangan Sasuke yang tadi terulur padanya menjauh saat akan ia gapai. Semakin Hinata menjulurkan tangannya untuk meggapai tangan Sasuke, semakin jauh tangan itu. Bahkan Hinata harus berlari dan mengejarnya. Hingga akhirnya tangan itu terhenti. Gadis itu semakin bersemangat, berusaha menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Tapi begitu ia genggam, tangan itu berbeda. Tidak menggenggamnya balik, tidak menariknya dan—Hinata akhirnya sadar—itu bukan tangan Sasuke.

Tangan itu hanya sepotong, tiba-tiba mengucurkan darah yang banyak, menciprati baju dan muka Hinata. Gadis itu ingin berteriak, tapi lehernya tercekat. Tercekat karena ada segugus tangan berlumuran darah, mencengkram tangannya hingga kulit putihnya lecet.

Hinata tahu tangan ini.

Tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Hinata membuka matanya, menemukan mata hitam pekat Sasuke di depannya. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa, namun Hinata merasakan aura kecemasan terhampar di depannya. Tangan Sasuke mencengkram tangannya, namun tidak sampai membuat lecet—hanya untuk membangunkannya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata merasakan air turun dari matanya, mukanya merah dan badannya gemetar. Ia raih kedua tangan Sasuke, merasakannya sebelum—Hinata tak ingin melanjutkannya. Ia baru saja mengerti Sasuke sedikit, bahkan belum bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke. Ia tak ingin Sasuke pergi.

Lama kelamaan isakannya berubah menjadi tangisan. Ketakutan itu begitu besar menyelimuti Hinata. Bagai domino, ketakutan itu menyenggol ketakutan lainnya hingga semua ketakutannya bangkit dan membuatnya seperti pengecut.

Hinata benci dirinya yang seperti ini.

Ia coba membuka mata, memberanikan diri melawan rasa ketakutannya. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada di pelukan Sasuke, masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Sasuke, sementara tangan Sasuke yang lain mengelus punggung dan rambutnya pelan. Gerakan pelan Sasuke itu cukup membuatnya tenang. Isakan Hinata memelan, tubuhnya lemas. Benar-benar memalukan, bukankah ia sudah bertekad untuk kuat? Sekarang ia malah menangis di depan Sasuke.

"Tak apa kalau mau menangis."

Hinataa terdiam, tak menjawab. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Sasuke, tak ingin yokai-nya itu melihat wajahnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, Hinata," ucap Sasuke tenang, masih menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata. Ia mengangkat kepala Hinata—yang keberatan, tapi tak kuasa menolak saking lemasnya. Mata hitam pekatnya menatap Hinata lurus-lurus.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, beberapa kali memejamkan mata dan menghapus air mata di pipinya. Wajahnya dan Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa senti, membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Ia melupakan masalahnya—yang padahal baru kemarin ia diskusikan dengan Sakura. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengelus dada, merasakan degup jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat daripada biasanya, wajahnya yang terasa panas (entah karena menangis atau karena _blushing_) dan tubuhnya yang lemas.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepala Hinata dengan kepalanya, masih menatap Hinata. "Kau adalah aku. Jadi aku tahu apa masalahmu."

Punggung Hinata bergetar, naik-turun. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari mata hitam Sasuke yang menatapnya lurus-lurus. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, bahkan hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan. Hinata memejamkan matanya, mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Napas Sasuke terasa di pipi dan hidungnya, menggelitik wajahnya. Namun entah mengapa, ia merasa nyaman dan lebih tenang.

"Ceritakanlah padaku," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, mulai bercerita. Sesekali air mata keluar dari mata Hinata yang terpejam. Gadis itu membiarkan yokai itu menepuk-nepuk rambutnya, menenangkannya. Begitu Hinata selesai bercerita, keduanya terdiam. Sasuke tak berkata apapun, namun terlihat sedang berpikir. Hinata dapat merasakan perasaan sedih—seperti ada kenangan yang berputar di benak Sasuke, walaupun ia tak tahu kenangan apa itu. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit bingung. Meskipun begitu, wajah yokai-nya itu tetap saja datar.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak, aku hanya… memiliki sedikit ingatan tentang orang tua itu."

Mata Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap, menunggu Sasuke untuk menceritakannya. Ia merubah posisi duduknya, bersiap mendengarkan cerita Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik mata Hinata yang berbinar, menunggu ceritanya, lalu menghela napas, "Yang memungutku pertama kali adalah kakekmu itu. Ketua Klan ke-7 tewas tak lama kemudian, lalu kakekmu diangkat menjadi Ketua Klan berikutnya. Masalah pertamanya adalah menghadapi dua yokai remaja yang ditahan."

Lagi-lagi, Hinata seakan melihat film. Matanya membulat begitu di kepalanya terbayang kakeknya saat muda—mirip dengan Neji—yang berjalan sendirian di sebuah lorong gelap. Ia berhenti di depan kekkai berlapis-lapis tembus pandang yang dilapisi balok-balok kayu—sebuah penjara untuk yokai. Bibirnya menyungging senyum tipis melihat dua pasang mata gelap menatapnya tajam.

Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Keduanya tak berubah banyak, Sasuke masih sama persis seperti yang ada di hadapan Hinata dan Itachi masih seperti yang ia lihat tadi malam. Perbedaan keduanya dengan sekarang hanyalah baju mereka yang masih berciri khas Uchiha dan lusuh. Selain itu, kalau diperhatikan, wajah mereka yang dulu terlihat liar, tak terkendali, dan buas. Melihat mereka seperti itu lebih mirip binatang dibanding yokai.

"Aku membutuhkan yokai untuk mendapingiku dalam bekerja," ucap Ketua Klan tenang. Kedua yokai itu menatapnya tajam, tak menjawab.

"Kalian mau kulepaskan?" tanyanya lagi. Namun tetap tak ada yang menyahut.

"Kalian adalah milik Hyuuga sekarang. Mengabdilah!"

Geraman terdengar. Sasuke menggertakan giginya, emosinya terpancing. Sementara tatapan Itachi semakin tajam, namun tak bereaksi.

Akhirnya, Itachi menyahut,"Kami, klan Uchiha. Bukan budakmu."

"Benar," sahut Hyuuga. "Kalian akan jadi _pendamping_-ku. Sejajar denganku. Bukan budak."

Sasuke menggeram lagi, "Coba saja."

Hyuuga terdiam, mengamati keduanya. "Namun, aku butuh pendamping yang sama kuatnya. Sekuat apakah kalian?"

Kali ini dua-duanya terpancing. Mereka memasang kuda-kuda, menampakkan taring dan gigi mereka yang tajam. Matanya mengikuti Hyuuga yang mondar-mandir di depan penjara. Seakan bergumam sendiri, Hyuuga itu terus berbicara, "Manakah yang lebih kuat di antara kalian berdua? Aku membutuhkan yang terkuat, yang terbijak, yang ter_baik_. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kemampuan kalian?"

Sasuke sudah hampir menerjang Hyuuga—walaupun sebenarnya akan sia-sia karena ada kekkai yang menahannya—begitu akhirnya Hyuuga menepuk tangannya.

"Ah! Aku tahu," ujarnya dengan senyum. "Akan kubebeaskan kalian dengan satu syarat," Mata beningnya menatap kedua bersaudara Uchiha tajam, tinggi, dan agak sombong, "Coba bunuh aku."

* * *

"Mengetes kalian dengan mencoba membunuhnya?" Mata Hinata membulat tak percaya. Sasuke menyeringai. "Dia bilang, kami boleh membalas dendam kematian ayah kami dengan membunuhnya. Sekali ia mati, Hyuuga juga akan hancur karena penggantinya masih kecil. Ia menantang kami untuk membunuhnya tanpa memakai cara curang, seperti menahan salah satu anggota keluarga atau membakar rumah. Karena baginya, cara seperti itu hanya untuk pengecut. Aku dan Aniki terbakar emosi, menerima tantangannya tanpa pikir panjang."

Hinata takjub dengan pemikiran kakeknya sekaligus khawatir. Bagaimana bisa ia mengorbankan dirinya? Kalau Sasuke berhasil membunuhnya, bagaimana klan Hyuuga? Penasaran, ia terus meminta Sasuke bercerita.

"Semenjak itu, kami berusaha membunuhnya dengan semua hal yang kami bisa. Api, pisau, semuanya! Mulai dari bekerja sendiri-sendiri hingga bekerja sama."

Gadis berambut gelap itu tersenyum geli memikirkan Sasuke dan Itachi bersusah payah membuntuti kakeknya, mengintip dari balik kamar, menunggu kakeknya lemah. Ia tak tahu kakeknya sekuat itu hingga dua yokai dari keluarga Uchiha pun tak bisa membunuhnya. Di kepalanya mulai terbayang aksi kedua bersaudara itu merencanakan pembunuhan kakeknya.

"…hingga suatu saat, saat kami berdua bekerja sama—aku bersembunyi di balik dinding kamarnya sementara Itachi berada di atas atap. Di dalam, orang tua itu sedang menerima tamu pribadi…."

Di dalam kepalanya, mulai terbayang kedua yokai itu berjaga di tempat masing-masing, siap menyergap kakeknya. Tamu pribadi kakeknya itu tak terlihat, seperti tertutup kain hitam. Hinata tahu, itu mata-mata dan koresponden kakeknya. Beliau memang dikenal mempunyai banyak koresponden dan mata-mata dimana-mana. Hinata kebingungan begitu melihat Sasuke makin mendekat, tubuhnya menegang.

"…begitulah. Ia menyuruh salah satu Uchiha melanggar perjanjian dan mengacamnya. Akhirnya, para Uchiha pun terbakar emosi saat klan-mu menghukum yokai yang melanggar peraturan itu. Terjadilah peperangan."

"Maksudmu, dia mengadu domba kami?" Hyuuga mengelus dagunya. "Apa alasannya?"

Tamu-nya menghela napas, "Kau tetu tahu Madara Uchiha. Itu semata-mata karena ia haus darah. Ia tak nyaman dalam keadan damai. Perang, darah, luka, mengahabisi nyawa yokai—entah itu Uchiha atau bukan—atau menghabisi manusia adalah obsesinya. Hobinya. Tujuannya. Ia memiliki kesenangan pribadi untuk melihat orang-orang menderita. Tak peduli itu klan-nya sendiri atau bukan, manusia atau yokai."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Separah itukah Madara Uchiha? Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, melirik Sasuke. Yokai itu membatu dibalik dinding, wajahnya tak terbaca.

Tamu itu bangkit, "Sepertinya kita sudahi dulu, Hyuuga. Sepertinya peliharaanmu daritadi mencuri dengar percakapan kita."

Hyuuga tersenyum tipis. "Betul. Terima kasih atas informasinya. Kebetulan, kedua anak itu Uchiha."

Tamu itu berdecak, menggeleng pelan, lalu pergi. Ia sempat melirik Sasuke dibalik dinding—yang tak bergerak, membeku, tak sempat bersembunyi. "Kau beruntung bersama Hyuuga dibanding bertahan dengan pemimpin gila klan-mu itu," desis tamu itu, lalu menghilang.

"Turunlah Itachi," terdengar Hyuuga berseru pelan hingga terdengar suara ribut di atas atap. "Dan kau juga, Sasuke. Masuk," perintahnya terdengar tegas.

Kedua bersaudara itu masuk ke dalam kamar, wajahnya tak terbaca. Hyuuga menatap mereka lekat-lekat, menunggu keduanya berbicara. Namun tak ada suara yang terucap ataupun keluar dari keduanya.

Hyuuga menghela napas, "Kalian mendengarnya, bukan?"

Sasuke mendengus, sementara wajah Itachi tak terbaca. Hening kembali merasuk, sementara Hyuuga mulai mondar-mandir di depan kedua yokai itu. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud…," ia terhenti, tampak bingung akan mengatakan apa, lalu menghela napas dan duduk kembali.

"Baiklah," ucapnya seraya menatap kedua yokai itu lekat-lekat. "Kalian telah mengetahui kenyataannya. Sekarang, apa yang kalian laklukan? Menyusul Madara?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Lalu perlahan, Itachi membuka mulut, "Benarkah kabar itu?"

Hyuuga mendengus, "Dia salah satu kepercayaanku."

"Bagaimana kalau kau membohong dan menjebak kami?" sela Sasuke. Hyuuga mengangkat alis, menatapnya tajam, "Kau mencuri dengar percakapan penting—bagaimana bisa aku mengatur percakapan penting itu dengan kalian yang hendak membunuhku?"

Sasuke mau membalas lagi, namun Itachi mengangkat tangannya, "Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tahu begitu banyak soal Madara—yang kami sendiri bahkan tak tahu."

"Dia adalah… namanya Danzo. Mungkin kalian tahu," mata bening Hyuuga mengawasi gerak-gerik dua bersaudara itu. Keduanya saling lirik, meningkatkan kewaspadaan begitu mendengar nama itu.

"Danzo… kepala sub-klan Uchiha yang sangat dipercaya oleh Madara," desis Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Hyuuga. "Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi korespondensimu?"

Sebelum Hyuuga berbicara, Sasuke memotongnya, "Sub-klan itu sudah dimusnahkan oleh Madara-sama, bukan? Ingat, Sai salah satu sub-klan itu dan dia menghilang?"

Itachi menggumam pelan, sedikit mengangguk, membenarkan. Sementara, Kepala Klan ke-8 itu ikut berbicara, "Benar, ia menceritakan itu padaku. Sebagai orang kepercayaan Madara, ia diberi tahu rencananya untuk mengadu domba klan-nya sendiri dengan Hyuuga. Saat ia mengingatkannya tentang perjanjian, Madara juga mengingatkannya dengan syarat yang dulu dibuat oleh pendahulu Hyuuga saat datang pertama kali ke Konoha."

"Syarat apa itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Balas dendam dengan membunuh semua manusia. Madara tak tahan menunggu lebih lama. Meski itu berarti mengorbankan kaum dan klan-nya sendiri."

Sepi menyelimuti mereka hingga Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Sai dan sub-klannya memang menghilang sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi."

"Semuanya jadi cocok bukan?" ujar Hyuuga. "Sub-klan yang dipercayai Madara menghilang, diikuti dengan rencananya memancing kemarahan Hyuuga dan Uchiha secara bersamaan."

"Berarti," Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, ada kilatan marah dan dendam di matanya dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras, "Secara tidak langsung, Madara menghancurkan klan-nya sendiri? Bahkan membunuh ayah kami?"

Wajah Kepala Klan ke-8 menggelap, muram, "Itulah yang kutakutkan. Madara mempunyai ambisi—" ucapannya terhenti untuk menghentikan serangan Uchiha bersaudara. Kedua yokai itu menyerangnya bersamaan—mumpung ia lemah. Namun ia tak semudah itu dikalahkan. Dengan sekali usap, ia jatuhkan api Sasuke yang mengincarnya dan pedang Itachi yang hampir menyentuh lehernya, lalu melanjutkan dengan tenang, "—dan haus darah. Kalian tahu itu kan? Ia percaya bahwa sub-klannya itu telah musnah, telah ia hancurkan, namun sebenarnya beberapa dari mereka selamat dan berada di dalam perlindungan keluarga Yamanaka, kerabat klan Hyuuga."

Sasuke menghilang sementara Itachi menyambar pedangnya, keduanya kembali menyerang Hyuuga yang masih duduk santai. Sasuke menyergapnya dari belakang, sementara Itachi melengkapi pedangnya dengan api biru. Namun Ketua Klan ke-8 itu telah memasang kekkai di sekelilingnya. Ia menghela napas, "Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

* * *

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hinata, penasaran.

"Kami menyerangnya lagi, hingga kakek tua itu terluka pipinya. Semuanya jelas setelah itu. Dengan mudah, Aniki mengetahui alasan mengapa kakek tua itu ingin kami membunuhnya," dengus Sasuke.

"Memang apa alasannya?"

"Mudah saja. Dia tahu kami belum terlatih benar. Karena itulah dia melatih kami dengan menyuruh kami membunuhnya sehingga pelan-pelan kami belajar dan berlatih. Bahkan ia menyiapkan taktik, sehingga kami terasah menganalisis masalah dan menyelesaikannya dalam perang atau petarungan. Begitu susah membunuhnya sehingga kami harus bekerja sama—dan itulah tujuannya yang lain. Mengajarkan kami—yokai yang biasa bekerja sendiri-sendiri—untuk bekerja sama."

Mata Hinata membulat. Ia kembali takjub oleh kakeknya sendiri. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Singkatnya, kami sadar semua tipu muslihatnya, tapi begitu kami mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Danzo—satu klan dengan Sai, sekarang mereka mengabdi pada keluarga Yamanaka, kami memutuskan untuk mengabdi padanya. Hanya ia yang kuat menanggung kami dan melatih kami berdua sekaligus, sehingga kami pun menurutinya, sekaligus ingin membalaskan dendam pada Madara," tutup Sasuke dengan seringai puas dan matanya yang menerawang tajam. Mata gelapnya itu seakan terbakar oleh dendam bertahun-tahun lalu, seakan kehausan, seakan tak sabar.

Hinata tak berani membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke saat perang nanti.

* * *

Esok harinya, ketiga remaja Hyuuga itu kembali berlatih. Mereka mulai dari pagi-pagi buta (sehingga Hinata hanya tidur beberapa jam karena sebelumnya mendengarkan cerita Sasuke), berlari mengelilingi kediaman Hyuuga yang luar biasa besar. Gadis itu berlari sambil merasakan mata Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam dari belaang. Entah bagaimana Hinata tahu, Sasuke kesal karena Hinata belum beristirahat sepenuhnya sehingga tenaganya tidak maksimal hari ini. Memang benar, pagi itu mata Hinata menghitam di bagian bawah, dan punggungnya masih pegal-pegal.

Setelah lari pagi, dilanjutkan dengan berlatih mantra dan fisik di dojo. Lalu bertarung, masing-masing mendapat dua kali giliran, melawan dua orang yang berbeda. Selanjutnya mereka mempelajari analisis musuh dan situasi medan perang. Lalu ke kuil, berdoa beberapa kali, dan memanfaatkan air suci sebagai senjata. Lanjut dan berlanjut terus, hingga hari menggelap.

Hinata berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya. Masih ia rasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Kalau tidak kuat, istirahat disini saja," ucap Sasuke menghentikan Hinata. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap Sasuke sebentar. Detik berikutnya, ia terjatuh di lantai kayu.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Harusnya tak kuceritakan semua itu dan memaksamu tidur."

Hinata tertawa lemah, "Tak apa. Aku jadi lebih memahamimu. Bukankah kalau aku memahamimu aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Mungkin kita akan lebih kuat jika aku berhasil membaca pikiranmu."

Tebersit senyum kecil di wajah tampannya. "Hn. Ayo."

"K-Katamu i-istirahat dulu!" protes Hinata. Sasuke tertawa samar, lalu ikut duduk disebelah Hinata.

Ia menatap majikannya itu. Gadis lemah yang sebenarnya berkekuatan besar. Rambutnya yang gelap dan panjang kini diikat dan dicepol agar tak mengganggu saat latihan. Yukata rumah yang biasa ia kenakan kini berganti baju putih-merah khas miko. Wajah kalemnya pun bersimbah keringat. Beberapa anak rambutnya keluar-keluar, berantakan. Bajunya sendiri sudah kusut. Beberapa robek, terkena sabetan Neji atau serangan Hanabi tadi. Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang diperban dan penuh luka.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dan segera membersihkan lukamu?" Sasuke berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu hanya menurut, membiarkan tangannya digenggam Sasuke. Lagi-lagi wajah gadis itu memerah. Kenapa sih, wajahnya mudah sekali memerah? Tidakkah ia tahu, wajahnya yang memerah itu membuatnya semakin imut sampai-sampai Sasuke ingin memeluknya?

Detik berikutnya, Hinata menarik tangannya dari Sasuke, matanya terbelalak menatap Sasuke, wajahnya semakin memerah. Seakan melihat hantu, mulut Hinata terbuka, alisnya mengerut tak percaya. Ia segera berderap menjauhi yokai yang kebingungan itu, meskipun jalannya masih sempoyongan.

Aneh. Memang Sasuke salah apa? Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya makin manis. Apalagi saat ia hampir menabrak sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menoleh, dengan wajah lebih merah dari sebelumnya, campuran dari menahan malu, marah, kesal, dan... Tunggu.

Mendadak, Sasuke takjub sendiri. Ia menyeringai, menghampiri Hinata yang hampir terjatuh setelah mempercepat larinya. Yokai itu mengekori Hinata, beberapa kali menangkapnya saat ia terjatuh, hingga gadis itu menyerah. Ia mempercepat jalannya, membiarkan Sasuke memapahnya, namun wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi; memerah antara menahan amarah atau malu.

Sasuke geli sendiri. Menyerah tapi masih kesal?

"T-t-t-tidak! Menyerah apanya?" sahut Hinata gemetar, menghindari pandangan Sasuke.

Yokai itu geli sendiri. Gagap saat gugup. Memangnya ia sedang gugup kenapa?

"I-itu kebiasaan. B-bukan karena g-gugup."

"Oh ya?"

Hinata terperangah. Ia menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang sudah menyeringai geli.

* * *

Yaaaaakk! Author gak tahan mau ngetik CLIFFHANGER~~~ wuhuuuu... tapi udah pada bisa nebak kan? ;)

Author gamau banyak bacot ah, langsung ke OMAKE aja yuks!

OMAKE:

Rambut gelap yang berantakan. Wajah yang penuh keringat. Pakaian miko yang sudah sobek. Kulit putih terbalut perban.

Sangat jauh dari _image_dan penampilan Hinata yang biasa. Gadis yang biasanya memakai yukata rumahan yang rapi, rambut yang digerai atau digulung rapi saat kepanasan, senyum dan wajah yang tenang.

Sasuke mengamati wajah majikannya dengan seksama, menyadari perubahan besar dalam penampilan gadis itu. Baik Hinata yang rapi ataupun Hinata sehabis latihan sama-sama cantik baginya. Sama-sama _terlalu__ baik._

"Hei."

Hinata yang masih mengatur napasnya, hanya menoleh, menatap yokai-nya.

"Jangan berpenampilan seperti ini selain di depanku."

"Heh?" Hinata otomatis mundur, kaget. Sementara alis Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Kenapa?" sahutnya, mendekati Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat kerutan di wajah Sasuke hanya bisa diam, takut salah-salah bicara. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, sebisa mungkin tidak menatap Sasuke.

Ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu Sasuke dari tadi. Rambut Hinata yang berantakan, keluar dari cepolan yang asal-asalan dan jatuh di pundaknya. Tangannya bergerak sendiri, mengambil sejumput rambut gadis itu, lalu mulai menciuminya.

"S-S-S-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"K-k-k-k-k-k..."

"Diamlah sebentar."

Hinata benar-benar membeku, hingga rasanya tak sanggup bernapas. Sementara Sasuke masih menciumi rambutnya, terus, hingga ke atas, sampai ke telinga dan pipinya. Lalu berhenti. Wajah yokai itu menjauh.

"S-S-S-Sasuke?"

Yokai itu bangkit, mengulurkan tangan. Hinata dapat melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke, yang sanggup membuatnya meleleh, bahkan setelah yang barusan dilakukannya.

"Lebih baik obati lukamu dan ganti bajumu. Jangan sampai ada orang lain melihatmu seperti ini."

Hinata tertegun, masih memproses perkataan dan kelakuan Sasuke, sementara yokai itu menarik tangannya sehingga gadis itu berdiri. Masih bingung, Hinata menyadari tubuhnya kini bersandar pada Sasuke, sambil dipakaikan lapisan terluar yukata Sasuke. Menyadari bajunya yang sobek-sobek karena latihan, Hinata memerah. Jadi ini alasannya...

Sasuke masih memainkan rambut Hinata sambil memapahnya saat bergumam pelan.

"Eh, a-a-apa?"

"Keringat."

Hinata ingin pingsan karena malu rasanya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menatap Sasuke, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Campuran antara malu dan marah.

"Tapi," entah bagaimana Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang menyeringai, "Tak apa."

Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya, tak percaya.

"Dengan penampilanmu yang begini, jadi...," Sasuke seakan memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Setelah menemukannya, ia menatap Hinata lekat-lekat dengan seringai setannya, "Liar."

Dan Hinata betulan pingsan

* * *

Maaf untuk kali ini gaada balesan review m(_ _)m GOMEEEN MINNA-SAAAN HUWAAAA... tapi semoga semua pertanyaan kalian terjawab di chapter ini. Tuntas sudah semua flashback. Seperti kemarin, Sasuke cuma cerita dikit-dikit aja, sisanya mah Hinata ngebayangin sendiri yaaang sebenernya mengintip memori Sasuke. OMAKEnya juga OOC sangaaatt... aargghhh...

So what do you think? RnR!


End file.
